copy cat ninja daughter
by pizzafan123
Summary: a 12 year old daughter of Kakashi hatake, And the story of her ninja life.Sorry bad summary.
1. 1 week before

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my own characters.

Kakashi Daughter

Chapter 1

I'm Suki Hatake and yes my dad is Kakashi hatake, the copycat ninja. Like him I have white/silver hair and black hair. I usually wear White t-shirt, white pants, black jacket. I'm 12 years old and go to the academy. I'm friends with Choji , Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto. I have a graduation test to become a ninja in 1 week. I live with my dad because my mom died in the nine tailed fox attack. I was asleep and shaking me saying

"Wake up Suki, wake up or you'll be in for a surprise". I only grunted and rolled over. I fell back asleep, when his footsteps left. (We are both very lazy) All of a sudden a very cold thing landed on my head. I yelled, while jumping 5 feet in the air.

"AHHHHH cold, super cold". Dad started laughing and said

"I did warn you and plus your shower is done". I frowned and stuck my tongue at him. He rolled his visible eye with a smile and said

"Get up it's time to go to the academy". I pouted and he walked out. I went into the bathroom and dried off. Then I went to the kitchen and ate breakfast with dad. Then we went to the academy late and when we got there Iruka got there and was about to say something when dad said

"Sorry, but we had to stop and help an old lady with her bags". I rolled my eyes and muttered

"Yeah right, Bullshit". Dad kicked me lightly in the back of the knee and mumbled

"Your mouth, watch it". Iruka said

"Okay, thank you Kakashi". I walked in and and sat next to Naruto and dad left. I said

"Hey Naruto". He said hi back. I do not get why people don't like him, He is a good person. No one will tell me why, not even dad. Iruka was talking about ninja ways and stuff and then I spaced out. Soon after that I fell asleep. Next thing I heard was

"SUKI, SUKI HATAKE". I jerked awake and almost fell out of my chair. Everyone laughed and Iruka said

"Suki will you please stay awake and pay attention in class". I nodded and he started talking again. Man, this is so boring. Kiba whispered from behind me and asked

"What you doing after class". I shrugged and said

"I don't know, but this boring". Al of a sudden I heard Iruka voice behind me

"If my class is so boring, why don't you leave"? I turned to him and said

"Naw, your class is fun". He smiled and went to go up to the front. Kiba whispered to me.

"Nice one". I smirked and turned back around. I walked out with Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Before I left, I yelled

"Bye Naruto". He waved at me. I turned to walk out and Kiba said

"why do you talk to him". I frowned and said after I poked him in the chest.

"Hey leave Naruto alone". Kiba put up his hands in surrender and his dog barked in agreement with Kiba. Shikamaru said

"It must be a drag to live with a sensei". I grinned and said

"Yeah it's annoying , but at least I get the inside scoop on things". They shook their heads laughing. When were still walking when we heard a high pitched voice say

"Oh Suki". We looked around and saw Sakura. She came up to me and asked

"could I talk to you for a second'. I looked at the guys, they just shrugged there shoulders and left. Damn traders. Left me with Sasuke fan #2. I'll get them later. I followed her to where ever she was taking me. She asked

"How do you get Sasuke"? I looked at her with a what look". She said

"I see you with Sasuke sometimes and I'm wondering how you get him to not push you away". I looked at her for a second serious and then I burst out laughing. She started to look really pissed off, so I stopped. I said

"N-nothing, maybe you should not fan girl over him and he may actually like you" She looked mad and said

"FINE THEN, DON'T TELL ME"! She then stomped away from me and I saw Sasuke, so I thought I should annoy him. I said

"Oh, hi Sasuke". He stiffened and then I screeched in a high pitched voice.

"Sasuke, will you go out with me"? He turned around and when he saw ne rolled his eyes. I asked him.

"Scared". He smirked and said

"Never". I walked next to him and said

"You better watch out, fan girls are trying harder to get you. Pinky came to me and asked". H groaned and nodded bye to me and went home. Then I walked home and saw a note taped to my front door. It was in dad's hand writing and it said

Dear Suki,

**I went to go do something for the Hokage and will be back tonight at like 4:00 am. See you when you wake up. P.S. remember to train today. **__

So I went in the house and made some dinner. After I while I went to the training area and did some punching and kicking with chakra. Then I used some kunai and throw then at some targets. Then I did the transformation Jetsu and shadow clone jetsu. Yes, perfect. I walked back to the house and took a shower and it was 12:00 midnight. After I got in some night clothes, I went to my bed and read some of my book, Ica Ica Paradise . Yeah I know it not for kids, but who cares. After a little bit of reading my book I fell asleep.

CHAPTER 1 END

PLEASE REVIEWS, AT LEAST ONE PERSON. So I know someone is reading this. I will uploaded my sorys more often than before except the old outsiders story. I might start that one over though.


	2. test day

Chapter 2 ( 1 week later)

Life been pretty boring this past week. Finally it is graduation day to become a ninja. I put on my normal outfit and yelled bye to dad before I left. While I was walking I heard.

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE". I laughed and saw a flash of orange. Soon I was running with Naruto. He said while running.

"I painted the Hokage faces". I burst out laughing. But still kept speed. Then when we saw no one in sight, we hide behind some crates. Then out of nowhere Iruka comes and grabs up by the scruff of our necks. Crap, I'm in trouble and didn't do anything. Almost as if Naruto was reading my thoughts, he said.

"Suki had nothing to do with this". Iruka look at me to see if he was telling the truth. I really did not want to get Naruto in trouble, but it's his fault in the first place. so I nodded. So Iruka pushed me away and said.

"Fine Suki, go to class". I Hesitated and he said.

"your still not in class, so if you don't go i'll count it as skipping my class". I grumbled to myself, but went to class anyway. I walked in and sat in my seat. Shino on one side and Kiba in back of me. Empty seat on the left for Naruto. % minutes later Iruka showed up with a tied up Naruto and a pissed off Iruka. He droped Naruto on the floor. I laughed at the scene in front of me. Naruot was glaring at Iruka and he was doing the same back. Iruka started yelling at Naruto.

"Naruto, you failed two times already, all this foolishness you doing and your going to fail again. You need to-". I interuped him and said.

"sir, could we get started on the ninja lesson". He looked at me and sighed, then said.

"cause of Naruto and Suki interupting me, you will have to do the transforamation Jetsu right now". They all groaned at us and I stuck my tounge at them. Iruka cut Naruto loose and Naruto sat by wispered to me.

"Thanks for saving me, Suki". I grinned at him and said.

"no problom man". He grinned back at me and then Iruka started calling names. Then he got to mine, I stood uo and changed into dad and then picked up a book and raised an eyebrow. He looked at me for a second and then shook his head and said with a laugh.

"Yeah you look exactly like him". I smiled and changed back. I put the book down and sat in my seat. Naruto was up after a couple of people. Whenit was naruto's turn, he did the sexy jetsu and Iruka had a nose bleed. I laughed right out of my chair. When I got back up he was yelling at Naruto for being not serious and stuff like that. After he was finished, he called almost everyone for the test. There was only Naruto, Sasuke, kiba and me. Kiba went and then Sasuke went after him. I was called up and Iruka said.

"Do the Shadow Clone Jetsu". I nodded and made 3 effective clones. Iruka told me I passed and handed me a headband. I put around my forehead and left. Naruto was the next up and I wished him good luck. He grinned at me and went in the room. I went out by the swing and waited for him. He came back looking sad. I took my headband off and put it in my jacket pocket. He came up to me and said.

"Stupid Iruka". I weht up to him and put an arm around his shoulders. I said.

"Aww don't feel bad, Iruka just wants you to do it right". He frowned and shrugged my arm off and I sighed. I tried saying something else. We were in the woods now.

"Come on, next time-". Naruto interuped me pissed off.

"What if i'm not good enough to get it right. Maybe I should just quit now". I looked at him shocked and said angerly.

"NO, what are you saying. I thought you wanted to be Hokage huh, what happened there. You going to give up now". I shook his shoulders. He looked at me for a second and must of saw how mad I was because he looked down and said sorry I sighed and said.

"Hey I'm not mad, just don't quit believing in yourself, okay". He looked at me and smiled. we walked back and I saw my dad. I told naruto and he waved. I walked up to dad and tied the headband on my dad smiled from under his mask and hugged me and said.

"I'm proud of you". He let me go and we walked home. We got home at 6:30 and he made some ramen. After I ate and got ready for bed it was 8:00. Felt really tired over the course of what happened today and felt really sleepy. I feel bad that Naruto didn't pass, man am I going miss him while I become a ninja. But I sure felt happy that my dad was happy for me. He never said out loud and I just happy to hear it. With those happy and sad thoughts I fell asleep.


	3. introductions

I woke up at 6:00 and after taking and shower and getting dressed it was 6:30. I was about to wake dad up, but remembered how he woke me up a little while ago. Smirking to myself, I got some water in a cup and poured some water and ice in it. I walked in dad's room and dumped it all over him.I then ran out yelling "revenge is mine'. I heard him yelp and yell while I was running out the house.

"SUKI HATAKE". I burst out laughing and thought I will get in trouble later, but It would be worth it. I ran to the Academy and when I got to the door I ran into Naruto. Wait Naruto? Huh, I thought he failed.I said.

"Hey Naruto, I didn't know you passed". He grinned brightly at me and said.

"Passed Yesterday". I curious about that,but did not state my thoughts. we both walked in class together and I sat down. Just then I heard.

"Ino-pig, I got here first". I heard another voice and it was squealing like the first one.

"No, forehead girl, I got hear first." Turning around I saw Hanuro Sakura and Yamamaka Ino fighting AGAIN. feeling a headache coming, I sighed, Stupid fan-girls running my day. Just then Naruto jumped in front of the desk and crouched in front of Sasuke. Rolling my eyes, I turned to see what would happen.  
>No, forehead girl, I got hear first." Turning around I saw Hanuro Sakura and Yamamaka Ino fighting AGAIN. feeling a headache coming, I sighed, Stupid fan-girls running my day. Just then Naruto jumped in front of the desk and crouched in front of Sasuke. Rolling my eyes, I turned to see what would happen. All of a sudden someone hit Naruto on accident and he and sasuke started kissing. My eyes widened before I burst out laughing. They stopped and Naruto got beat up. He then said to me when he sat down.<p>

"Suki-Chan, were you laughing at that". I shook my head no, but chuckled anyway. He crossed his arms and huffed at me. Just as he was about to say something, Iruka saved me by talking.

"OK, you are all ninja now. But things will just get harder and you are the lowest ninja out there, now on with the teams...  
>Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchicha, Sakura Hanuro and Suki Hatake". Damn arrogant quiet boy and fan girl. At least I have Naruto on my team. People must of looked at him with a questioning look because he said.<p>

"There sense said he could take an extra since there is an odd number".letting us process the information for a minute, he continued. Hm, I wonder who my sensei is? I looked at my teammates and saw Naruto glaring at Sasuke, Sakura looking dreamily at Sasuke and Sasuke glaring at the floor. Hm, what would the dobe be mad about. Anyway Iruka-sensei said.

"Ok come back here after lunchtime to meat your jonin Sensei". Everyone left including my team. I did not want to talk to Sasuke or Sakura and Naruto will try to talk with Sakura, so I'll leave him alone. I just ate my lunch and son enough my teammates showed up 15 minutes looking upset or everyone came in and left with there Sensei. I sighed, where is our stupid sensei. Not wanting to wait any longer, I put my head band over my eyes and feet on the table. Leaning back in my chair I took a nap.

I woke up and pulled my headband up to see Naruto standing on a chair putting something on the door. I called to him.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing". He turned around and grinned when he saw me, he called back. {much louder}

"Oh hi Suki-Chan,I'm pulling a prank on our teacher for coming late'. I laughed softly, while Sakura yelled to Naruto and me.

"Hey naruto, that will never Suki you should not Encourage him" I simply rolled my eyes and Naruto came over to where I was sitting once he was done. Sasuke said.

"He is a Jonin, he would not be tricked into something that stupid." I said.

"You never know, you should stop being such a pessimist".Sakura scowled and sasuke rolled his eyes. I said.

"You should stop rolling your eyes so much, they will fall out. Then how would you be able to use your so amazing Sharingan, if you ever get it that is.". If looks could kill Id be 6 feet under. Yep, I knew where to piss him off. He was glaring at me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura about to say anything. Then our Sensei came through the door. The eraser fell flat on his head. I looked and saw dad. Wait what is dad doing here? Oh well. He looked at all of us and said.

"My first impression of you is...you're all idiots". Everyone one of us in the room sweat-dropped. We all went to the roof and when we sat down dad said.

"I want you to introduce yourselves". Sakura looked confused and said.

"How"? Dad said.

"Easy. Your dislikes, likes, hobbies and dreams". They asked him to do it so dad said.

"Me?Okay , I'm Kakasshi Hatake. My likes and dislikes, I don't feel like telling you. My hobbies are none of your business and for my dream, i have not thought about it". I heard sakua grumbling and I laughed pointed at Naruto and Naruto fixed his headband while grinning and said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen hanging around with Suki. I dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait to make ramen. My hobbies are pranks and my dream is to BECOME HOKAGE". Dad raised his eyebrow at hanging with Suki. He pointed at Sakura next.

"I'm Sakura Hanuro, I like... *looks at Sasuke* my hobbies are * looks at Sasuke again* My dream is... *looks at Sasuke AGAIN* and I hate NARUTO AND SUKI!" I rolled my eyes at her. I didn't know she was that bad. I could see dad was annoyed. Seriously how could you like someone that much and plus that's just creepy. It looks like she wants to rape him. I heard my dad had an girls too. I'm so lucky I don't have any fan boys. Anyway back to the present. Dad pointed at Sasuke.

"i'm Sasuke Uchiha and I dislike a lot of things. I don't like anything and I don't have any hobbies. My dream is not a dream but an anbision, To kill someone". I raised my eyebrows, he's an angry one isn't he? Dad finally pointed at me. I said.

"I'm Suki Hatake and-". Sakura said.

"YOUR RELATED". I sighed and said very slowly.

"Yes, our sensei is my father. Can I continue now". The last bit was sarcastic. She glared, but nodded. Smirking I said.

"Good now as I was saying, I have a couple of likes including trainind and that's all your gonna get. I dislike really loud people. my hobbies, I have a couple and my dream is that it is a mystrey to me like it is to you." They looked between me and dad to see how similar we are. My dad they clapped his hands and said.

"You are all different in your ways*I snorted at that* and you together will have a test tomorrow." Sakura , you never know with my father.

"I thought we were alll done with tests at the academy"? He smiled from under his mask and said.

"You won't like the anwser". Naruto yelled out.

"Try me". Dad said.

"Okay if that's what you want. Only 10 of you will pass and the rest will be sent back to the academy". Sakura and Naruto looked shocked ans Sasuke was still emotionless, but I could still see he was suprised too. The only reaction I showed was me shifting a bit where I was sitting. He chucked and said.

"I knew you would not like the anwser". Damn him, he is enjoying continued. "You are to meet me at the training grounds at 5am sharp. He left and I sighed knowing I had to leave now. Deciding I had to get along with my new teammates, I said.

"Bye Naruto, um bye new teammates". With that I left. I jumped on rooftops till I got home.I ate dinner and decided to go to bed early. I bid my dad good night and set my alarm to 6:00am knowing my dad would not show up till 8am or later. So I layed down in bed and thought. 'I'll do whatever it takes, cause I'm never going back to the academy'. Then I fell asleep.


	4. bell test

I woke up and took a shower and did my normal routine I do in the morning. Then I put my book in my bag and saw it was 6:30. i knew my dad would not be here for another 2 hours. So I walked to the training grounds and right away Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Your late"! I chuckled and grinned then said.

"Yes I am. but you think I'm bad, you should see how late my dad will be". I mumbled the last part. Sasuke most of been the only person that heard me because he glared at me, while I just smirked and sat down leaning against the trunk of a tree. I opened my book and started reading. I could fell their stares but i just read on. I could still hear Sakura and Naruto complaining about dad being late and Sasuke silence. With a hour of reading I got bored and decided to got to sleep, so that's what i did.

*************************************

"YOUR LATE"! That is what woke me up form my nap. I groaned and saw dad standing there. I grinned when i saw him and decided to mess with my team a bit. I said to him.

"Hey dad, right on time, I see". Boy, did it work. All three of them glared at me and yes even Naruto did too. Both Naruto and sakura rounded on me and yelled.

"WHAT NO HE IS NOT".I put my hands in front of me and laughed.

"Woah, woah calm down. I was kidding around". Sakura rolled her eyes and huffed, while just grinned and face dad. The boy could never stay mad at me. I too faced dad and waited for him to speak. I didn't have to wait long. First he turned to me.

"Suki, when we are doing team things and out of the village call me Kakashi-sensei". I nodded, a respect and protection thing most likely. So If we are ever out people don't use me against him. Anyway dad said.

"Okay everyone,to graduate you will have to try to get these three bells from me".he tossed the bells in the air and Naruto laughed, he said.

"You can't even dodge an eraser".Dad said.

"The class clowns are the ones that fail first".I snickered softly. He knew that would piss him off. He also probably knows how to piss all of us off. Naruto ran at him with a kunai and dad took his hand and put it to where the blade was pointing at the back of his neck. All three of my teammates were in shock. I mock sighed and said.

"So I see you all underestimated my da-Kakashi- sensei ability, huh". Sakura and Naruto didn't look at me, while Sasuke just glared. Is that all he will ever do? Dad just gave me a closed eye smile and I gave him the same one back. Dad then turned to all of us and said with smugness in his voice.

"Hold on. I didn't even say go". He let Naruto go and pushed him forward. Naruto wipped around and dad said.

"you came at me with the will to kill, i'm starting to like you guys". I rolled my eyes, "Okay start"! We all dashed in the trees, well except Naruto. Idiot. Huh, I could sence Sasuke chakr 1/3 trees from me and sakura not that far from him. Stupid fan girl. What is she a stalker? No matter, I looked at Naruto and Dad facing each other. Naruto yelled.

"come on, me and you lets have a match". my eyebrows went to my hair ling at that. Wrong, super idiot. Dad said.

"I think you have the wrong type of match". Naruto yelled again.

"The only wrong thing here is your hair". I laughed silently at that and Naruto went to him my dad, when he reached inside his weapons pouch and Naruto stopped. Then my dad pulled out his porn and I grinned at the look on his face. Naruto pointed at him and stuttered out.

"W-what are you doing w-with t-that". dad looked at him and said.

"Reading my book, but don't worry. Seeing my opponent It will be easy". Naruto charged at dad and dad was just blocking with one hand. Naruto tried a round-house kick to his head and my dad ducked. So now Naruto was infront of my dad. he then made the tiger hand sign and my eyes widened. He wouldn't, he then yelled.

"Konoha secret jetsu. A thousand years of death". He then thrust his two finger at Naruto's ass and he went fly ing in the lake. Rolling my eyes, I tried to thing of a plan, But boy do I remember when that happened to me. I was 10 and me and dad were training. I looked around and saw Sasuke and Sakura in the same spot. i turned back and saw Naruto hanging from a rope. Huh? I really need to pay more attention to things. Dad came over to him and said.

"Never go for something that easy, got it". Naruto said.

"Yeah yeah, I got it".Dad said.

"No you don't got it. Your just saying that you do, but you don't. Got it"? Ugh, I had when he explains things like that. Which he always does. All of sudden He was struck with shirken and Kunai and fell over. i looked over and saw that Sasuke did it. I growled and lept on his tree. he jumped a bit in shock. I glared at him and said.

"If you hurt my dad, I'll kill you". I saw him pale a bit and move away from me. Dad poofed in smoke and a log was in his place. I smirked, but I fled from where I was, so did Sasuke. i heard a high pitched scream and thought 'Sakura and Naruto down'. Then Sasuke and dad were facing where naruto and he was at first. Sasuke did a fire ball and dad was in the middle. I cleanched my fist and then relaxed thinking that he was ANBU, he is way better than a stupid genin. When the smoke cleared dad was no where to be found and then he was in the ground, head only showing. Smirking I faced my dad in a different area. We were facing three feet from each other and he smirked while saying.

"Wow Suki, I never thought you would show up". I shrugged, basically saying 'well, i'm here now'. He put his book away and got ina stance and I did the same. I faked a kick to his head and punched him in the stomach, it landed but he grabbed my fist and twisted my arm behind my back. it was started to hurt and then he through me but i backflipped behind him. he turned around and said.

"Wow, Suki you got better, but not better than me". Then quick as a viper, he got me in the stomach and I hunched over in pain and suprise. I straightened up and stepped back. I kept my face blank and he swept my feet from under me, but I jumped and kicked his side, which he caught. I used my other foot to kick him in the head, but he caught that two. I then did the hand sighs for water missle, while putting a bit of my lightning chakra in it. Since he was holding me, he got hit and flew back a couple of feet. he was damp and his hair was more messy than usual. I went to run at him, but the timer rang. He strung away, dammit. I walked to where the post's where and saw Naruto tied to one. What did he do?

All of us sat down and dad sat infront of us. I stared at him and he said."You will not have to got to the academy". Naruto and Sakura started cheering and Sasuke stayed silent, so do I. What is up to? Dad continued. " you will never be Ninja". They all looked at him with a what look. I kind of expected it, but wow.

"You all disgrace the name of ninja and are bunch of brats". Sasuke went to attack him, but Dad just sat on him. Sakura yelled something, but I was not listining. all of a sudden, dad barked.

"Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies. Suki kill Sakura after. The anwser is team work". I looked at him. He continued.

"Sasuke all you cared about was your self and no one else. Sakura all you cared about was Sasuke and nothing else. Naruto you thought you could do everything on your own. SUKI, i always taught you team work starting when you were 8 and so one. How could you forget". I looked down and glared at the floor. Dammit, he is right, how could I forget said.

"Do you know what this is? it's a KIA stone". I flinched and Nauto was saying how he wanted to be on there and glared at him saying.

"KIA stands for killed in action". he put his head down and I started thinking about my mother. I knew she was on there. Dad said.

"I'll give all of you a second chance, but Naruto does not get to eat and if you feed him you fail". With that he poofed away. naruto stomach growled and I sighed. he is my friend, I suspose I should help him. I fed him some of my lunch and Sasuke did the same. After talking to Sasuke about it, Sakura did it too. Then there were clouds all around usand then dad yelled.

"What is the meaning of this". I straightened up and said.

"Naruto is my friend, so I helped him". Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement with me. Dad yelled agian.

"You...pass. Those who break the rules are trash, but those how leave friends are worse trash". i cut Naruto down and they all left. It was just me and my dad now. He said.

"You know why I did that, right". I sighed, i could not stay mad at him. Because I knew he was right. I said.

"yeah, I know". he ruffled my hair and said.

"Your mother would be proud too, like I am". I stiffened and nodded, And together we walked home.

Later that day I layed down and went to sleep and thought ' with my crazy team, I wonder how long it will last. mother i hope your watching me from up there.


	5. Crank mission part 1

Chapter 5

Kakashi daughter

I and the rest of team 7 were chasing the stupid cat Tora. Now I know why Genin complain about this mission. This cat runs away like 3 times a day and it does not come back easy, Stupid D-rank. We were in the trees and I heard dad say from the radio ear piece.

"At point"? Sakura said.

"Point A". Sasuke said.

"Point B". Naruto said.

"…Point C. I said.

"Point D". Then they all launched at the cat and I stood there with dad. He looked at me and.

"What are you doing"? I grinned at him and said.

"I'm sure they don't need me for this". He rolled his eye and said.

"It's teamwork, go". With he smacked me on the back of my head and I bounded after the rest of my team. Naruto was holding the cat and it was scratching him up. Freaking out, he tossed the cat at me. It seemed to hate me even more and scratched and bit my arms and face. Growling, I held it at arm reach. Dad asked.

"Does it have the ribbon around the left ear"? Naruto answered yes and we took it to the fire Daimyo wife. It's her cat or as I say. 'Evil animal'. She was squishing it together is a huge hug, because she was a big fat lady. Sakura said.

"Now I know why it ran away". I smirked and Naruto said.

"Yeah, well he deserved it'. I agree with him on that, that stupid cat scratched me up and bit me. I glared at it and they left. We were not in front of the Hokage. He said.

"Okay, mission for team 7… babysitting, pulling potatoes…" Naruto said.

"No I want a better mission". Before anyone could say anything Iruka yelled.

"You will do the easier missions because you are the lowest ninjas". Naruto said.

"But I am not a little kid anymore and I want a better mission". I said.

"He is right about the whole better mission thing, I'm bored". Dad gave us a look and smacked us both in the back of the head saying shut up. Naruto and I just rubbed our heads and he said ow, while I just turned and glared at dad while he shrugged and tapped signaling me to turn forward. I looked and heard the hokage telling about the ranks and since I knew it already, I didn't listen. Then naruto started talking about having ramen and I said to him.

"Hey later I'll go with you and get some mizo ramen too". All of a sudden the Hokage yelled.

"ARE YOU LISTENING"? Dad sighed and said.

"I'm so getting in trouble for this him later". I smirked at his discomfort and he must have noticed because he smacked in the back of the head again. Why does he keep on doing that? He's starting to give me a headache. Naruto just sat on the ground and made an x with his arms. Sakura and Sasuke just look at Naruto in annoyance. I got to admit it's a pretty stupid way to get a better mission. The Hokage said.

"Fine you want a better mission, you'll get one. You will escort a person". Naruto got all excited and Sakura looked a bit worried. While Sasuke and I smirked. Naruto yelled out.

"Wow, who is it? A princess or a lord". The hokage raised a hand in air and said.

"Don't be so impatient, I'll bring him now". Then some drunk old guy came in the room. I frowned at him, really? We had to get a lame dumb client. I sighed and he said.

"Really? This is who you have to guard me. They are a bunch of brats, especially the short one with the idiotic grin on his face". I snorted; there no doubt there he's talking about Naruto. Naruto looked at us and ran at him and yelled.

"I'll hurt you". Dad grabbed the back of his shirt and stopped him and said.

"You can't hurt the person you are supposed to protect". I sighed and said.

"Can't we just go and get this over with". The old man said.

"Can you even protect me; you look like you can't even protect yourself". I gave him a cold glare and he winced a bit, I said.

"Looks can be deceiving. During the mission I would recommend you not to doubt my skill. It could be your down fall". Dad put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. Telling me to relax in that motion. I nodded my head slightly telling him I'm fine. My glazed over when I was thinking about how I was a baby and my mom died in the fox attack. My dad was with me when he died. I scowled at my thoughts. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Sasuke. I raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What do you want"? He said in a bored tone.

"It's time to pack up and meet in one hour". I nodded and said.

"Alright, bye Uchiha". He glared and I walked home and saw dad getting his weapons and porn book. I went in my room and got a change of clothes, a book to read later. I decided to read a book on a fiction murder instead, so I put everything in my bag. I then grabbed my mask like dad's and put it on my face like his would be positioned. I do that whenever I would leave the village. I walked out with dad and together we walked to the gate. Naruto saw me and Kakashi and Naruto yelled to me.

"Suki, why are you wearing a mask"? I answered.

"When I come out of the village I always cover my face". He nodded and the rest of them looked shocked that he showed up on time. Naruto grinned and started jumped around, the old guy or Tazuna said.

"What is he doing". Naruto turned around and answered.

"I've never been out of the village before and this is my first time". I smirked, he is so predictable. Tazuna said.

"Can I really trust him to guard me"? I rolled my eyes. Dad said.

"Yeah, I'm a Jonin, so don't worry". Sasuke muttered.

"Dobe". I was near him so only I heard and of course Sakura too. Naruto yelled at Tazuna.

"Never insult a ninja. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I will be Hokage one day, believe it". I laughed silently; he says that to every passer he sees. Tazuna scoffed.

"Hokage, huh? You'll become Hokage when I sprout wings and fly". I shook my head. Most people would think that if you say that he will back down, but Naruto will just keep on going on. Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, you will have to respect me then". That's not true, but he will find out soon enough. Tazuna said.

"You could become Hokage and would still never respect you". I sighed and said.

"Can't we just go and do the mission. Mr. Tazuna, I'm sure you want to go home". He looked at me and said.

"Are you a real ninja or just a peace maker". I glared and Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stared at waiting for my reaction. Dad looked like he was bored, but he looked at me from the corner of his eye. I frowned at Tazuna and said.

"I only did that because I don't want an argument to happen while we are on the mission and emotion might get in the way. A little bit of peace between everyone will only cause danger and conflict". Nodding to myself at my little speech, I walked ahead a bit and put my hands in my pockets.

I heard there footsteps behind me and Naruto was next to me talking. After a while of getting bored with that, I fell back in step with dad. He glanced at the ground and I did too. I saw a puddle and frowned. Why would he be staring at just a puddle like it be a problem. Then I looked at the sky to crack my neck and my eyes widened. It a sunny day and it has not rained for weeks. I looked at dad and he nodded at me and sent me a look. I knew he wanted me to keep quiet. So he pushed me forward and I walked next to Naruto. All of a sudden chains wrapped around dad and he went into a lot of pieces. I smirked, knowing it was a substition.

The 2 of them came at us and Sasuke got them at the tree with shireken on their chains. Sasuke kicked them and they jumped off and went after Tazuna and Naruto. I was in the middle and saw Sasuke jump in front of Sakura and Naruto. S I jumped in front of Naruto, who was still in shock. I was dad from the trees, so I kicked the guy toward dad and he got them both in a headlock and knocked them out. I rolled my eyes. 'dad is always a show off'. He tied them to a tree and turned to Tazuna and said.

"Why don't you tell us why you have ninja's such as the demon brothers going to hunt you I could have taken them down myself". My eyes went wide a bit. The Demon brothers, really.. that means-. Dad turned to me and said.

"Why don't you answer, since you got it"? I nodded and said.

"What he means is that you either lied or have no knowledge on that, which I doubt". He shifted his eyes and said.

"Fine I'll tell you". Dad said.

"We will discuss this on that boat you we talking about". We walked to the boat and I and dad were walking together. He said.

"Good job, you really paided attention". He then ruffled my hair and walked forward. Fighting a blush, I walked on the boat were everyone else is. I was thinking, huh he is proud of me. Smiling under my mask, I sat down next to Naruto. Tazuna then told us all about Gato and how he messed up the land of waves and how he hired ninja to kill him, that we need to stay to wait for him to build his bridge.

Dad said. "Well this now a b- rank or even an A-rank". Then Tazuna pulled a guilty trip act and we winded up staying with him. So we rode in the boat across the water to the land of waves.

**End chapter 5…..**


	6. c rank mission final, part 2

**Author's note: This is a lot longer than any chapter I've written. I just didn't want to dwell on the Waves, wanted to include it. Most chapters won't be this long. 18 pages on the computer! Wow, that was a lot. Anyway, some of the chapter does not follow with the show, but I forgot some and I write in the notebook during school so no internet. I will be less frequent cause of school. Sorry and enjoy the chapter. By the way send me a comment or PM about who end up with. Also please review and tell me what you think.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Only Suki

Kakashi Daughter chapter 6

The boat just stopped and Tazuna thanked the driver and we got off. We walked to the land of waves on a passageway with trees on our left and right. I was in the back of Tazuna, so was dad. The other three were in front. I just felt bored with my hands in my pockets and looked around, but I was still aware of my surroundings. All of a sudden, Naruto threw a Kunai into a bush, surprising us and scaring Tazuna. Also he yelled while doing it, damn that boy will get himself killed. Dad said, laughing nervously.

"Please don't mess with your Kunai, they are sharp". I rolled my eyes, duh. 5 minutes later he threw another and I resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. He is my friend, but doesn't that he will need them and that they are dangerous. Dad sent me a look, like he knew I wanted to hit him. I hate when he figures me out like that, Must be a parent thing to know your kids.

Tazuna yelled at him, but before we move on, we heard a whimper. We looked behind some bushes and saw a white rabbit scared to death. Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was yelling at Naruto, Dad had a thoughtful face on and Naruto was hugging the rabbit? Okay then. Then yelled duck and when we did a huge gigantic sword was lodged in the bark.

He was wearing no shirt, bandage mask like dad's and some pants and a kiri headband sideways. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. Zabuza Momochi, the missing nin and an ex swords men of the mist. Naruto went to attack and thankfully stopped him with his arm. That was good, I've read about him in a bingo book my dad gave me and I'm happy he did. We all stood tense guarding Tazuna. Sakura was in the middle, Naruto was on the right, Sasuke on the left and me in the back. I put some chakra to my ears so that at least if I could see, my hearing would be the best sense. I pulled out a kunai firmly in my hand and stood there in a slight bend position tense and alert. I heard Zabuza's feet touch the ground and then heard dad say.

"If it isn't Zabuza Momochi missing-nin". I heard Zabuza chuckle and I smirked. Yep, my dad knows is stuff. Anyway, he said.

"If it isn't Kakashi Hatake or as I heard Sharingon no Kakashi". I heard an intake of breathe and knew it was Sasuke. Dad then said.

"It looks like I'm going to need to use this". My eyes widened in shock for a second, would he really use it. I heard all three of them gasp. I smirked, Sasuke's pissed. Then Naruto get frustrated yelled.

"What is the sharingan"? I snorted and Sasuke calmly explained.

"It is a thing only an uchiha can receive and it can see every move to the last detail". I heard Zabuza chuckle again and then appeared in front of me. I put on my emotionless face, which I only use outside of the village. Even if he can't see my face cause of the mask. I look a lot like my dad with it on. Right before I could do anything, dad came and got him away from me and I heard him laugh out loud and it made me nervous for some reason. He said.

"Kakashi Hatake, never knew you had a kid". That sure did make me stiffen and I heard my dad say in an almost bored voice.

"What makes you say that"? he chuckles again and said.

"The brat looks just like you". I frowned, but did not comment. He then said that there were 8 vital points and named them and released killer intent. I released some too and then realized that I scared my teammates. I frowned, oops. I heard dad say.

"Sasuke, don't worry I'll protect you and Yuki chill with KI". I grinned and focused more on sounds. I turned sideways so I could watch the fight and protect the back at the same time. I put my hand on Sasuke's Shoulder and nodded my head and he did the same. I did in a friend way and he nodded back to me like he understood what I meant.

I took the chakra from my ears to save it up and watched the fight. Dad sliced at Zabuza and he tuned into water. Zabuza did the same thing and dad copied it. He got behind Zabuza and said it's over and Zabuza got away and gave an annoying speech. Jeez, what is up with the high class ninja and there speeches, just fight already.

Then he kicked dad into a lake. My eyes widened and I thought 'DAD'. I kept calm on the outside, trying not to show emotion during a fight. He created a water clone while he was holding dad in a water prison type circle. He looked at me and said mockingly.

"What now, I captured you daddy, you gonna cry"? I gritted my teeth and glared daggers at him. He just chuckled and dad said or yelled.

"Leave with the client now and forget me". I stared at him and said or called back.

"Hey dad, what about those who leave there comrade are worse than scum but those who break the law are just scum". He looked shocked and I glared at 'Zabuza'. I put my kunai in my mouth and straightened my headband.

Then dropped the kunai back in my hand. He then told us about a graduation that they had in the mist and that when he was young he killed everyone and became a ninja early. I sighed, again with the speeches. Then he started calling us brats and soon enough Naruto made like 30 clones and then all jumped on Zabuza doggy style and he killed them all by throwing them off.

Me, Sasuke and Naruto locked eyes and we knew what we had to do. I would create a distraction, while they did whatever their plan was. I ran at Zabuza and when he swung his sword, I ducked and did a handstand and went to kick him in the stomach. But he used his sword to block and I used it as a springboard to flip over I sent another kick to his head. He ducked just in time and sliced my right leg with his sword, but only nicked it, but since the sword was big, it made a huge gash.

I gasped and fell on the ground. I could feel wide eyed stares on me. Then I heard moving around and knew Naruto and Sasuke were doing what they planned. I then heard Naruto explaining what they did and I rolled my eyes, show off.

I then felt dizzy and my brain felt like it gone fuzzy. I was losing a lot of blood. Did I hit a vain? I heard clanks of metal and sounds of a lot of water swishing around. I forced myself to stay awake and I picked my head up slowly and saw 2 senbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck I frowned, dad does not use those and he fell.

Naruto then started yelling about it being not fair and dad saying something I could not hear. Sakura went up to dad and yelled something, pointing at me. I waved painfully and then Dad looked at me and when he saw me surrounded by blood, he ran over to me. But before he could say anything he fainted. I screamed in my mind, Dad! Forgetting my injury for a second, I crawled over to dad. I sat up and shook him awake or tried to. I laid my hand on his chest and heard his heartbeat and I sighed in relief. Tazuna helped carry dad with Naruto and I heard Sasuke sigh before picking me up bridal style.

**Kakashi POV**

I looked around after I woke up and saw Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, but no Suki. Where did she go? She was hurt I remember, but where is she and what exactly happened. I shoot up ignoring the pain and asked my team.

"Where is Suki"? They all looked surprised and Sasuke said.

"She is getting stitched up by Tazuna's daughter cause of a leg injury". I layed back down and we started talking about how Zabuza is still alive. I heard someone say.

"I knew it". We all turned and saw Suki leaning against the wall and her left leg with her arms crossed over her chest. Sakura yelled out shocked.

"You're supposed to be laying down"! She said she was fine and when Sakura went to argue Suki sent her a glare and she shut up. I sighed, can't see stop pushing herself. She said.

"So are you okay dad"? I eye-smiled at her and said.

"Yeah, but what happened to you"? She frowned and looked away. But then she took her mask from around her neck and placed it around her face and naruto yelled out loud.

"Damn sensei, you should have seen it. She did taijutsu and she was really flexible and she flipped over his he and almost hit him, but he used that sword to slice her leg. I didn't look that bad, but she needed 7 stitches". I saw her wince and look away again. I rolled my eye and said to them.

"I'm going to train you all". Sakura gasped, Naruto looked excited, Sasuke looked like he normally does and Suki looked deep in thought. She eyes were unfocused and her eyebrows were pulled downward. To get her attention I said.

"We will leave in one hour". Sakura looked at me worried and said.

"But sensei, you can barely walk". I gave a chuckle and said.

"I'm okay; now leave so I could get ready if you will". They all left except Suki. I raised an eyebrow at her and she stared at me a bit more before she left. I got dressed slowly and when I left the room Tazuna's daughter gave me some crutches to walk with. I saw my team and also saw that Suki had a cane to walk with also.

Damn, I thought she would rest for a day. What was I thinking, she is way to studdorn. Hm, I wonder where she got that from. Finally we arrived at the place I wanted to be at.

**SUKI POV**

I was so stupid, why did I have to get hurt and now I had to use a cane. I was weak in the fight with Zabuza, but at least dad is okay and breathing. All he has is use of too much chakra and soreness. 10 minutes later we ended up at a clearing filled with a lot of trees. He stood in front of us and said.

"your training is to climb trees". What is he talking about? Sakura and Naruto looked confused, Sasuke a little annoyed and I glared thinking this was one of his games. He continued on.

"By using you will understand chakra better". Naruto then said it wrong and had Sakura give a textbook answer on it, which made me want to go to sleep. After that he climbed the trees by only using his feet and got to the top and hung upside down. When he got down he threw kunai at our feet and told us to mark our place and then told us to start.

I dropped my cane and limped/ran to the tree and go halfway up before I fell. I marked the spot. Not wanting to rip my stitches, I landed on my left leg and switched it to a handstand and then jumped back to my feet. I looked around and saw Naruto on the ground and Sasuke in a crouched position and Sakura on top of her tree. I glared at her. How did she do this and me not. I saw dad on his tree reading his book and said.

"It looks like only Sakura can do this exercise". I switched my glare to him, he continued.

"It looks like the last uchiha is not the best, you're not so close to becoming Hokage and Suki, I'm surprised. Maybe you're too tired, do you need some rest"? I glared harder and eventually looked away from him and at the tree in front of me. I heard him chuckle and it made me anger. Me, Naruto and Sasuke suddenly all made eye contact and we all glared and ran at the tree or in my case limped. Sakura just sat there and we kept trying over and over.

I would of got it just like Sakura did, but hatake's are known to have a little bit more chakra than normal people. The only person I know to have more chakra than me and dad is Naruto and that's cause he has more chakra then even the elite. It's in the genes or something in the Hatake family tree.

I was tired, so I leaned on the tree and saw that while Sakura was sitting on the grass Naruto walked up to her and asked her something I didn't hear. I saw Sasuke fall again and when he looked my way I smirked. I had my mask down, since there were no strangers and the team has seen my face in the village.

He glared and then turned away. I was running up the tree and when I was almost ¾ of the way up I heard a shirekn flew in front of me and embedded in the bark and I fell, but landed on my feet. I winced; I ripped 3 stitched in my leg. Dad looked at me suspicious, but I just shrugged away from him and glared angrily at Sasuke and he just smirked at me.

Plus he was looking very smug right now. Suddenly, my leg gave away and I made it just like I was just going to sit down instead of my wound. When Sasuke passed me I tripped him and cause he was tired from chakra he fell on his hands and knees, almost on his stomach. I grinned and I heard naruto laugh out loud, dad chuckling and Sakura yelling at me, which I ignored. He got up and he stared down at me, his face twitching in anger. I looked at him with mock surprise and said.

"Oh look, the uchiha is showing emotion". I heard Naruto laugh and dad chuckle again and Sakura sputter angry nonsense, He now full out death glared me and I just gave him a smug smirk in return. He turned away and dad walked up to me and said almost lazily while reading his book.

"No more training for today. You need to watch your wound". I looked down and saw my right leg pants leg blood red and dripping a little on the ground. They all saw what he was talking about and stared at my leg. Getting mad I glared and snapped out.

"It's fine, stop looking". Dad sighed and hit me over the head. I glared and he just ignored me. I limped back to the house since I knew dad would not let me train. I'll just go secretly in the in the nighttime when everyone is asleep. I need to complete this exercise. I saw Tazuna's daughter and I asked.

"Could you fix my leg"? She looked down at my leg and gasped putting a hand to my mouth. I would have rolled my eyes, but remembered she is part of the mission and over all, she seems nice. She rushed me to the room and told me to sit down. She took out the old stitches and when I grimaced she looked sorry and I just waved it off. She gave me some more stitches to replace the others and wrapped up my leg.

A little while later she called me to have dinner and saw everyone eating some kind of stew. Everyone was eating normal, except Naruto and Sasuke were eating real fast. Rolling my eyes at the boys, I sat down and pulled my mask down and put a adventure book in front of my face and ate my own stew. I was almost done when I saw and heard Naruto and Sasuke puke. I put on a disgusted face on and sakura started yelling about how nasty it is. I just kept on eating. Ha, it takes more than that to really gross me out. When I finished, I pulled my mask up and put my book down. I excused myself and went in the room me and Sakura share and laid down and stared at the ceiling.

3o minutes later Sakura told me about a discussion that happened while I was in here. The reason that brat Inari was so rude and upset was because Gato killed his step-dad and he don't believe in heroes. I waited for everyone to fall asleep and then quietly left the house and to the area we were before. I was surprised when I saw Naruto training. I smiled though, when he told me why he was here, same old Naruto.

So we started practing all night and I finally made it to the top and hung upside down like dad did in 2 hours. I walked down to the ground and from using to much chakra I fainted.

**TIME SKIPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to Naruto's voice. I blinked sluggishly and looked over to see Naruto talking to a girl and it looked like she was collecting herbs. She asked if we were ninja and we both answered yes. Naruto said it more excited and proudly than I did. She then asked us something that I would think about a lot on this mission and beyond. She said.

"Do you have anyone important to you that you are willing to protect with you life"? Naruto looked confused and I understood exactly what she said. Yep, I do, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and dad. Yeah, even Sasuke and Sakura. They are my teammates after all and I sort of like them.

But I didn't tell all of that because I didn't know who she really is, so I just nodded. She told us her name was Haku and she had an important person to her and then said something that shocked us both, but naruto showed it more. She said.

"Bye the way, I'm a boy". Naruto eyes widened and his jaw dropped, while my eyes just widened a bit. When Haku left Sasuke hit us both over the head. Naruto said ow and rubbed his head and I glared and rubbed mine. We walked with him to the house and sat down at the table to eat. Naruto ate quickly and left to train more. Since Sasuke did not complete the exercise he left with Naruto.

We waited a little whil and soon it was almost dawn, so we all went to the clearing and 2 kunai flew in front of us. We all looked up and saw that Naruto and Sasuke were up in the top of the tree. I grinned up at them, but they could not see cause of my mask. Sounding happy, dad said.

"Well it looks like you both did it. Good, tomorrow you can guard Tazuna with all of us". Naruto yelled out to dad.

"Yeah and Suki did it yesterday"! Dad turned to me and I just raised an eyebrow at him, which disappeared under my headband. He said in amusement.

"Hm, after I told you to relax. Well at least you completed it. Good job". He patted me on the head and I rolled my eyes. Jeez, he pets me like one of his small summoning dogs. Then Naruto thought it would funny to fake fall and he ended up under the tree by his feet with chakra. I laughed quietly to myself and then since he was most likely drained from training, he really fell and Sasuke caught him by the ankle.

I breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding, but no one heard cause of my mask and no one was paying attention to me. They both came down and we all walked down to Tazuna house with Sakura screeching and I walked faster. I looked back and saw Sasuke help Naruto walk to the house. We all sat at the table and just relaxed.

I spaced out thinking about what I would do when the mission was over, if I made it back. I would go see my mom's grave and hang out with my other friends like Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba, since I have not seen them since the graduation. You see, my dad told me about mom when I was 9 and showed me the memorial stone, figuring I should know about her. Also, I would at the ramen place with the whole team.

I was broken out of my daze by Naruto laughing out loud at somethimg and I also heard Sakura giggle and Sasuke smirk, while my dad chuckled. I shrugged my shoulders, it probably not important or I would have been informed about it. All of a sudden that brat Inari comes in and starts crying real bad. I raised a silver eyebrow at him. Huh, I seem to do that a lot. He still crying said.

"How can you people have fun when you are going to die"? I sighed and leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. Naruto yelled at him.

"Hey you shut up"! He yelled back.

"No, how can you act happy like nothing goes wrong. You don't know the real feeling of pain and suffering". It was now deadly quiet and I glared at and he flinched back at my anger. Ha, I don't know suffering at all. I barely know about my mother cause I don't look anything about her and it hurts dad so much I don't ask, he only told me about the memorial. All I know was that she was killed 12 years ago in the 9 tails attack, Also that when my dad goes on a mission I never know If he will come back alive. I saw that Naruto was looking pissed off and I remembered from when I was friends with him since we were younger at how he was treated. That's why I usually walked with him. He glared at Inari and said.

"You know what shut up. Stop crying all the time you big crybaby". I smirked and Naruto left to his room. Sakura yelled that he went too far. I was about to leave, but dad asked if he could talk to me for a minute. We walked out and he said he could heal my leg since it was almost better. I sat on the ground and pulled up my pants leg and he put his hand over my leg and closed it up. The stitches fell out and I was healed with only a scar. I told him I was going to bed and I went in the bedroom, got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**TIME SKIP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was woken up and we left after I put on my ninja gear on. All of us went to the bridge and saw the workers all hurt laying down on the ground. We looked confused and then a thick mist grew around the area. Zabuza and that masked person showed up with 6 clones, most likely water clones. Dad made the signal and we took out 3 each and went back to our spot fast.

Me and Sasuke smirked at each other and looked forward. The masked boy came forward and dad told me to stay out of it and he and Sasuke squared off. I backed up to where Sakura and Tazuna were. Sasuke got his Kunai blocked by the boy's senbon and I stared when he used only one hand to do hand signs. My eyes widened a fraction. He said one thousand needles of death and a lot of them made of ice aimed at Sasuke, but he dodged them by going near the end of the bridge using chakra at the ends of his souls of his feet.

Suddenly the air got colder and they fought farther away from us and Sasuke was in a dome of mirrors. I widened my eyes. Dad tried going to them, but Zabuza blocked them and I growled. But no one paid attention to me. He was attacked by needles by all directions and I winced. I suddenly got an idea, I if I attack on the outside and he does on the inside we might be able to have this battle in our favor. I turned to Sakura and whispered.

"Stay. I'm going to go and attack and free Sasuke. Protect the client". She opened her mouth to argue with an angry face on and I silenced her with a glare. I nodded to Tazuna and crept slowly toward the mirrior dome. I was not to close, but not too far either. I was about to attack when I got punched in the gut and kicked in the face making me fall next to Sasuke in the middle of the dome. He looked at me and glared, he said.

"What are you doing here, Hatake"? I glared back and said.

"I didn't do it on purpose and plus I'm tried to help you". Before he could retort we got blasted with needles and I was mad at myself, how could I get unfocused and argue during a battle. I was brought back to reality by pain in my legs making me go on my knees. He was in the same position as I was. We both looked at each other and I looked at his pain filled face and nodded. We both got up and stood ready and I pulled out a couple of the needles in my legs and stood back straight.

They were in my arms, but I didn't focus on those. I heard a loud and looked to see Naruto yelling about being or something. I rolled my eyes. But I also smiled, maybe he can help us from the outside and I looked at Sasuke and it looked like he was thinking the same thing. Then the worst thing happened, Naruto showed up and me and Sasuke glared at him, Sasuke said.

"Idiot, what are you doing here"? Naruto was complaining so I said angrily.

"You were supposed to try to defeat him on the outside, now your stuck with us, moron". I know that was terrible, but he needs to use his head. He huffed and we were hit with needles again and I got a couple needles in my left leg pressure point. I let out a silent scream and Naruto and Sasuke looked at me. I just shook my head muttered focus. I could not move my leg. Sasuke did the fire ball jutsu, but it didn't do anything. Then Naruto did his clone Jutsu thing five times. But it did noting, he kept on getting pelted with needles and he went unconscious on the ground.

I jumped on one foot and saw Sasuke move in front of Naruto and I widened my eyes. He was winded already and it would kill him. I jumped in front of him at the last minute. I was not thinking and I felt myself get pelted badly with the needles. I was on my knees and I then fell back and someone caught me in their arms. I looked up to see Sasuke. I coughed out blood and said faintly.

"Sasuke stay alive… to tell my dad… I'm sorry… Naruto too… he like brother…". I smiled weakly. I was shocked to see him scared and he saw my face cause my mask was ripped, he said.

"No, no don't die". I was surprised to see tears in his eyes. I felt my vision blurring and, so I said.

"I remembered… your dream… kill that person…and live… please… goodbye". Before I felt darkness, I felt a rough shaking and then I was gone.

**Sasuke POV**

What? No, she can't just die! She died protecting me, this can't happen, she can't be dead. Sigh risked her life for me. I let out a anger filled scream. I didn't hate her, she was more than a comrade, more like a… friend. I felt a few tears drip down my face and quickly wiped my face. The masked man thought we were not looking and tried to get Naruto and I jumped in the middle and got hit.

**Kakashi POV**

I heard a scream and made a quick glance at the mirror dome. I heard Zabuza chuckle.

"It looks like Haku got one". I kept calm, but on the outside I was panicking. What happened and who screamed? I then felt a huge killer intent like 12 years ago when the fox attacked. I saw Zabuza freeze up for a moment and I wondered if the seal broke. He shook out of it and we continued fighting. I then wiped some of my blood on my nin-hounds scroll and my nin-dogs latched on to him.

I was getting my Chidori ready and right before I hit him, Haku jumped in the way and got hit right in the chest. When he went to strike me I jumped with Haku 3 feet away. I set him down on the ground and faced Zabuza again. I lodged 2 kunai in Zabuza's arms and they broke. I was about to finish him off when I heard a squeaky voice say smugly.

"It looks like it's the end for you, baby demon. I was not going to pay you, to tell the truth." Zabuza glared at the small man and said to me.

"You are not my enemy to fight anymore, he is my new one". I nodded in understand and Naruto lectured him, but I asked.

"Where is Suki and Sasuke"? He looked sad and looked down quickly. I immediately thought the worst. He said or mumbled.

"Suki died protecting me and Sasuke first. Then Sasuke died a little bit after her, I'm really sorry sensei". I stood their shocked, but said to my student.

"It's okay Naruto, it's not your fault". He nodded and looked away. How could she just die? Now way my daughter is dead. Please you are all I have left. I heard Naruto yell "you're alive"! I quickly turned and grinned at what I saw.

**Suki POV**

I woke up to the sound of crying. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to see Sakura crying over something. My eyes widened when I saw Sasuke dead. What? I protected him, how is he dead? Then what happened to Naruto? Sakura jumped when she saw my eyes were wide open. She took one arm and kind of around me and said.

"Suki, you're alive"! I smiled, but then grimaced in pain. I said.

"Yes, I guess I am". I then a pain filled voice say.

"Sakura get off, your heavy". Despite being in pain I chuckled. After getting hugged again by Sakura, Sasuke look my way surprised, but quickly covered it up. It was silent, till I said.

"Where is… Naruto and dad"? Sakura pointed straight and me and Sasuke both got up at the same time. We got out of that area and Naruto looked surprised when he saw us. He poked my dad and pointed in my direction. Dad turned to look at me and made the biggest eye-smile I ever seen from him. I walked over slowly with Sasuke. We finally made it and stood with everyone. Right when the thugs (which I just noticed) were about to attack, the villages from the land of the waves said they would, they ran like hell.

I grinned and dad put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and decided to humor him by giving one of his eye-smiles and he gave me on back. I just looked forward and shook my head and he ruffled my hair, which I rolled my eyes at. He said.

"I want to check out your wounds when we get to their house". I was surprised to hear the worry in his voice and I winced. I didn't want to worry him. He didn't seem to notice and he lead all of us to Tazuna's house. When we got there he brought me into one of the rooms with a first aid kit. He took out all the needles and put disinfectant and wrapped up the ones that were still bleeding. We left a little while later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**Time skip XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We said all our goodbyes a week later after Zabuza and Haku funeral. WE were now at the gates and Naruto and Inari were saying a stupid and annoying goodbye. They were trying to see who could cry first. Then we left and headed to Konaha. It was a very boring trip that lasted a week. We got home and I went home.

Chapter 6 done!


	7. Chunin Exams part 1

Chunin exams part 1

A couple of days since we got back from our missions, we started doing missions that are D-rank. Naruto was getting hurt by trying to take stuff overboard. Where were all doing what we needed to and he was do things to show off and I was just silent threw the whole thing. What was really bothering me was how I jumped in front of Sasuke and Naruto. Why did I do that? it was really suicidal and I figured out later that he only meant to temporary kill me, but I didn't know that before.

Anyway, by the end of all the problems I had a major sweat drop. Sakura said to Naruto.

"Naruto you keep on doing stuff too hard". Sasuke being the idiot he was said.

"Hn. Dobe". I knew that would cause a problem and I sighed.

"Shut up Teme or I'll hit you. You're always showing off". I snorted, that's what he's been doing. They are so alike it's not even funny. I just kept my thoughts to myself and Sasuke said.

"Hn, if think your better than me get stronger". Naruto growled loud and I face palmed. Dad patted me on the head and I scowled at him. I looked up at him and he gave me a look like I know they act bad, just try to deal. Dad looked up at the sky and sighed. I saw a bird and he said.

"Your teamwork is suffering greatly and I have to bring in the report bye". Naruto started to blame Sasuke and Dad poofed away. I glared at where he used to bed. He could have taken me away from these idiots. I'm friends with Naruto, but he can sure getting annoying. Sasuke was about to leave, but Sakura asked him out on another date and I was about to glare at her and stopped. Why would I do that? I don't like him like that. I just shook it off.

He rejected her and the feeling I had earlier went away. I know she is annoying and I've said some things to her before, but he just insulted her with each word. Of course Naruto isn't weak, but they think him sis, that's what makes it worse. Naruto is right about one thing, he is a cold hearted bastard. I smirked, I suddenly got an idea. This will surly piss him off. I went up to Sasuke and poked him on the shoulder after Sakura went the other way. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and asked.

"What"? I smirked wider and leaned against the bridge with my arms crossed with a super smug expression and said.

"You… know on the bridge, I remember saving your life". He glared at me and said.

"So… what of it"? I could tell I royally pissed him off. He looked like he wanted to light me on fire with his eyes. Also, his hand were curled into fist and were clenching and unclenching. I chuckled at him and knew that pissed him off more than before, but it was so much fun. Plus he deserved all of it he was getting. I said.

"Well . That means you owe me something". Naruto started laughing out loud and I felt Sakura glare on my back, but it didn't bother me at all. For a second he had a mask of horror, but masked it. I then had a disgusted face on, he thought I was a fangirl. I then smirked to show I was very happy right now and he look away and I was very surprised to see a pink that dusted his cheeks. Why would he blush? Please don't tell me he is getting sick. After 5 minutes I decided to be nice and say.

"Don't worry, I'm not and will never be one of your insane fan girls". I almost laughed because I heard him sigh with relief. The rest of them left and when I was about to leave. I felt someone grab my leg. I whipped out a Kunai and saw it was only Sasuke. I looked at him with a questioning expression and a frown appeared. I asked.

"What do you want"? He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said one word.

"Come". I thought about it for a minute and since I had nothing to do, I decided to come with him. We were walking in silence and then heard Naruto yelling loudly at someone. Curious I walked up the tree above with my Chakra where I heard his voice and Sasuke did the same, we sat on the tree.

I saw some strangers down below and put my mask over my face, A boy in a black body suit and purple make up holding up some kid by a scarf and Naruto, Sasuke and 2 other kids about the same age as the other ones. He was about to punch him and I rolled my eyes. Sasuke was about to pick up a small rock, but I stopped him. I found rocks above me and grabbed 2 that were the size of my fists. He took it and we both threw the rocks. His hit the one where the kid was in and I hit the other one. The cat suit guy winced and looked angrily at us. I just noticed next to the boy was a dirty blond girl with 4 ponytails. Body suit guy said.

"Brat's, that's what I need". I sneered at him and said.

"Says the one who picks on little kids half his age". He glared at me and I gave him one too. I jumped down next to Naruto and crossed my arms over my chest. I also noticed that he had a wrapped thing on his back. The little boy was hiding behind me and I ignored him. All the other females looked at Sasuke with hearts in their eyes and I rolled mine. Are all girls but me fan girls, only me and Hinata. This was a waist of him and I sighed. Hm, I seem to do that a lot lately. Why are these people even here? I hope I don't have to fight.

He then proceeded to pick up something from behind his back and the girl gasped in surprise for some reason. Then I felt a large amount of KI and I stiffened pull out a Kunai on instinct. I've been doing that a lot now. I looked up and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw a redheaded boy with teal eyes. He also had a gourd on his back and he suddenly turned into sand and teleported next to the other ninja. He said.

"Kankuro shut up or I'll kill you". I gripped my Kunai tighter, so hard my knuckles turned white. I heard Naruto and Sakura gasp. He said he was sorry for how his teammate acted. They were about to leave and I sighed in relief, but Sakura stopped them and I glared at her and she flinched. Can't she just let them leave; we don't even know how strong they are. The boy looked really happyish right now and it was really weird. The boy let out KI suddenly and I did also. No one will hurt my teammates. The boy then looked at me and I stared back, even if I had fear inside, but didn't show outside. Everyone one was staring at us and Sakura yelled out.

"I can see your from the sand village, but why are you here"? The blond looked at her like she was dumb and said.

"For the Chunin exams, duh". Oh, right. I remember dad talking about. It takes an idiot not t to know what that is. Since the reason is in the title. I guess Naruto did not know what it was because he asked about it and I felt no more KI in the air. I must have released it and The boy didn't have any, just a small amount, but I could tell he always does. Before we could leave the boy turned to Sasuke and asked.

"Who are you"? Sasuke looked right at him and said with a smirk.

"Sasuke… Uchiha". I snorted at about how dramatic he was acting. He turned to me which means he wanted to know mine. I said.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours". He said.

"Gaara of the desert". Since he told me his, I decided to tell him mine.

"Suki Hatake". Kankuro looked at me in surprise and said.

"Hatake? I know I heard that name from somewhere". Everyone looked at me and I tensed. I said in a bored voice.

"So? Hatake isn't a villager name, Ya know". The sand ninja left and we walked to the bridge to meet dad. hours later dad showed up and after a lot of complaining, he gave us each a chunin exam form and left. I walked home and signed mine right away.

**Room with Hokage/ before sand siblings **

All Jounin that are Sensei, plus the chunin Iruka were in a room meeting with the Hokage. All the students of those sensei were nominated and Iruka was furious. He spat.

"You can't just simply make all new rookie Genin take the exam right now they will be killed. Kakashi said to him.

"Well, Iruka. I can because they are my students not your. So they are in my care now". Iruka fumed and said.

"Yeah, well your daughter is on that team. I know you know the odds of that could happen". All Kakashi did was look at him and then say.

"Yes and I know Suki will be fine. She is my kid after all". The Hokage shushed everyone and they continued the meeting.

**Back to Suki **

We were going to the exam room to register and I saw 2 people put a Genjutsu making the room 301 when it was really 201. Then there were 2 people on the floor. Sasuke revealed it to be wrong and it switched to 201. One of the men tried to kick Sasuke, but a boy in green stopped them by only his hands. I heard the other one say.

"Hm, I wonder what the Hatake can do"? While I was distracted the other guy went to kick me like his friend did and I went with a round house to the head. But nothing connected because that kid woth the green suit grabbed our feet. I glared at his hands, damn I don't think Chakra is even being used by his hands. He let our feet go and the guy that was gonna kick me, I push him hard, which made him fall on the floor. I smirked and when he got up he was pissed.

He was glaring at me and I felt 2 people flank me, I saw orange and knew it was Naruto and Sasuke. We moved away when Sakura came up to us, but a Hyuuga stopped us, he said.

"Who are you"? He looked at Sasuke when he said it and I was glad. It was getting annoying telling everyone in these exams my name. They started trying to act cool and I rolled my eyes. He could of just looked in the back of Sasuke's shirt where the Uchiha fan was. The Hyuuga guy turned to me and said.

"Who are you"? I raised my eyebrows and said.

"Well I can see by your eyes that you are a Hyuuga and since the only Hyuuga I really know that passed that wasn't in my class was Neji Hyuuga you must be him". He glared at me, since I gave out his information and ignored his question. He said.

"Since you know my name tell me yours". I made my gace look like I was deep in thought or as much as it could with a mask on it and said.

"You'll find out in the exams, but for now it's a secret". I could hear Sakura snort from near me at how stupid this was, which it is. Can't he just leave me alone. I tried to move, but he stood in my way. He said.

"Are you scared to say your name"? Knowing that if I don't answer my pride will be crushed, I said.

"Not a big idea, Suki Hatake". He nodded and left with the green guy and bun girl or tried to. The green guy went up to Sakura and grinned at her. He said to her.

"You are Sakura. I will protect you with my life, go out with me". I snorted in laughter and looked away so I would not burst out laughing. I looked back and saw Sakura have a disgusted face. She started saying ew and all that, also something about his eyebrows. I sighed, what a hypocrite. We finally walked off and were stopped by that green guy in another room. We turned and heard him say.

"Hey! You with the attitude"! We turned and I said to Sasuke.

"He must be talking to you then". He glared at me and green guy threw hearts at Sakura and she dodged like crazy. I face palmed, this exam is a freak show. She was huffing and puffing and I rolled my eyes. He challenged Sasuke to a fight and Naruto wanted to fight cause he was jealous. He got knocked out in 5 seconds and I tensed.

He better leave my teammates alone. But since He accepted I could not do anything, but watch. He beat Sasuke with pure Taijutsu and tremendous and speed. I watched in awe, I'm not even that fast. Then he went to wrap something around Sasuke and it got pinned to the wall by a pinwheel. I sweat dropped when I saw a turtle. It yelled.

"Lee! How dare you do that, it's forbidden"! A bigger version of Lee came out from the turtle and yelled something about punishment. He then punched him in the face and Lee went flying back. I by this time stood with my teammates in a circle. WE were really freaked out by this. Now I know we all had the same shocked face.

Then there was a sunset Genjutsu and they were hugging and crying. I felt my eye twitch. Then the older one showed up behind us and said.

"You are Kakashi's students. I'm his rival Maito Gai". I raised an eyebrow and asked.

"You're his rival"? He grinned at me with fire in his eyes and me and my team backed up a bit. He said, squinting at me.

"You look like my rival. What's your name"? I shrugged and looked at my team. They were not helping me out of this at all. I glared at them and turned to Gai and said.

"Suki Hatake". He gasped and seemed to get a brighter fire in his eyes. I looked at the door, really wanting to leave. He said.

"Ah, yes! I finally get to meet Kakashi Youthful daughter"! I backed up alittle more and said.

"Huh, did you say something". He frowned and said.

"Curse you and your hip attitude. You're just like him". Hip attitude? Okay then? He yelled at Lee and soon he left. Before Lee left I went up to him and asked him as nice as I could.

"Lee-san, maybe sometime I could fight against you? Show you the skill of Suki Hatake". He grinned and stood in some kind of pose. He gave me thumbs up and shouted.

"How Youthful! One day we will give a youth filled spar." I nodded to him and he left. My team looked at me like I was crazy and all I said was "He has some skill, even if he was weird". Sasuke seemed to agree with me. Together we finally walked to the testing room. I made eye contact with Gaara and didn't let up. I looked away when I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I looked and saw it was Sasuke, he pointed and I saw rookie 10. (See what I did there) I saw Ino latch herself to Sasuke and felt something weird in my chest. I felt that way since after the wave mission and I don't know why. All of a sudden a dog jumped on my head. I stiffened until I saw Akamaru. Kiba grinned at me and said.

"Hey Suki". I smiled at him and said hi back. The dog licked my face and I laughed. Sometimes around Kiba I felt so carefree. I took him off and gave him to Kiba. For some reason Sasuke glared at him which made me more confused. I saw Hinata and Shino show up. Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed while I smirked. I then saw Shikamaru and he said.

"Wow, our all here. What a drag". I raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Why are you here then"? He sighed tiredly and said.

"My mother". I nodded, of course. Choji was munching away on chips and I noticed the glares rookie 10 was getting. I sighed and walked over to Ino and Sasuke. I grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her off of him. Sasuke sent me a grateful look and Ino glared at me. I whispered to her.

"Remember, we are in a room with foreign ninja and they looked pissed. So please try to quiet down". She went to say something, but I tilted her head toward the angry Genin looking at us. I felt her nod. I let go and stood up. All of a sudden Naruto started shaking and the shouted.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat you all". I twitched and Sakura started strangling him. For once I agreed with her. There goes our unwanted attention. I heard Sasuke sigh and someone say.

"You rookies are really loud". He looked to see a guy with silver hair and a leaf headband. That confused me, I never seen him anywhere. He said.

"I'm Kabuto and your making quite the racket." I frowned at him, he just didn't seem right, too relaxed in my opinion. He then started talking about ninja info cards and Sasuke said.

"Gaara of the desert and Rock Lee". He put Chakra in the card.

"That question showed that he fear Gaara. But I don't blame him, I do too. He went on a b-rank mission and came back with a single scratch. Then Rock Lee had no talent in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, just really outstanding Taijutsu. I spoke up.

"I would like to try, you don't mind right"? He shrugged and smirked at me and raised an eyebrow, waiting. I said.

"You". He looked at me surprised but then nodded and put Chakra into a card and said.

"Kabuto been in the chunin exams for four years. Is a Leaf Genin". I frowned and narrowed my eyes, I said.

"You don't have much of yourself, do you"? He glared at me for a second and then it disappeared quickly. So, he's trying to stay calm. Sasuke noticed because he moved a little closer, Kabuto said.

"Let's make it fair. I'll look you up now". I glared at him, but he ignored that and put chakra in a card, then he read.

"Suki Hatake. Daughter of Kakashi Hatake. Is known to go on 13 D-ranks, 1 C-rank". Kiba gapped at me and said.

"How did you get a c-rank mission"? I sighed and shrugged. Then these guys attacked him and he fell vomiting. A poof of smoke came and a guy with a scarred face said 'no fighting' and told us to get an number and sit down. I was next to some random guy and the sand shinobi 'Gaara'. The proctor said.

"Before you start this test, I will give you some rules. Oh, and no questions. This is a team test and you will have a total of 30 points or in team 7 of Konoha's case 40 points and if you get caught cheating you will lose 2 points each time. If you lose all your points, you and your teammates will be eliminated." I heard Sakura yell.

"I don't get the point system on this test". Jeez, she has no faith in Naruto at all. I don't have much either but saying it like that is just bad. The proctor yelled at her to shut up and I face palmed, shaking my head at my teammate. Gaara stared at me, but I frowned and turned away. We got our test and were told we had an hour and to begin. I read to myself.

'If a kunai is thrown at…'. What I can't understand that at all. I looked around and saw Neji and Sasuke using their doujutsu. What I don't get is that why not fail us if we get caught once instead of 5 times. Unless…he wants us to…yeah that's it! I looked at the clock and saw I had 15 minutes till the last question. I looked in Sasuke eyes and suddenly my brain had the answers and his 2 tomoe was spinning. I quickly wrote down the anwers and then clutched my head in pain, ow what the hell. 5 minutes later the pain was dull and I looked up when I heard the proctor speak.

"Now I have more rules for the 10th question". I scowled, this is getting annoying. Seeing no one stop him he continued.

"It's you r choice to take the question or not. If you don't take it, you will fail and have to leave the room with your other teammates". Some yelled.

"Then why would skip the question"?! Procter guy said.

"If you take the question and get it wrong, you will never rise in rank". I saw a lot of people raising their hand and leaving. Naruto hand was shaking and slowly rising. I sighed, it's the best way. Surprising me, he slammed it on the table and yelled.

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, BELIEVE IT! I WILL BECOME HOKAGE EVEN IF I DON'T RISE IN RANK! I WON'T GIVE UP! I smirked, that's Naruto alright. The proctor looked at us and smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. He said.

"You pass". All of us looked at hom confused, What in the 9 hells is he talking about. Does he talk to Kakashi about how to confuse people on important test? Sakura, being her loud self-yelled.

"How is that possible"? I glared at he and replied.

"Don't question it, be happy pinky". Does she like to hear the sound of her voice or what? She glared at me and I kept my gaze. The proctor said with a slight chuckle.

"Well…". He just gave a long speech we all know no one wants to hear. When he was about to say something else. A lady came flying in and pinned a poster to the wall with 4 kunai knifes at the corners. She grinned creepily at us and said.

"In Anko and I'm your second proctor for the second exams. Come on maggots! By the end I cut you in half in numbers". Yay, here we go second exam.

CHAPTER END!

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I'LL TRY TO BE QUICKER NEXT TIME. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT, ENJOY!


	8. Chuni Exams part 2

**Please check out my poll on who Suki should be with. It will help me on where the story should go. Enjoy the story. I'm going to update my stories more.**

Kakashi daughter chapter 8

We walked to an area with a large fence and woods behind it with gates. I frowned at it, that place smelled like trouble. The Anko lady looked us over and yelled.

"This is the forest of death and your worst nightmare". Naruto mimicked her and she threw a kunai. I sliced his cheek and flew back somewhere. I glared at her and said.

"Leave my teammate alone". So she raised an eyebrow at me and I crossed my arms over my chest with a frown, not that she could see it. She then licked his bloody check and my eyebrow twitched. What is wrong with this lady? I muttered.

"Right now I wish my opponent was you". I heard Sasuke snort and I let out a chuckle. I think Anko heard me because she stared at me and all I did was eye-smile at her. A grass nin interrupted our silent conversation. She came with a kunai knife on her tongue. I shivered, that's creepy. Anko said to the lady.

"Don't sneak up on me, I'll kill you". The grass lady spit out the kunai and said.

"Sorry, I was returning your knife. Plus, you cut off some of my hair". Anko said sorry and turned back to everyone. I guess every nation has their freaks. After 5 minutes of staring at us, she spoke.

"Go behind those tents and give a signed paper to the men and they will give you a scroll". She then handed out some papers and someone asked.

"What's this for"? Anko smiled evilly and said.

"So I'm not responsible if you die. You will be in there for 5 days". I heard Choji yell.

"What about food"!? Anko shrugged and I quickly signed it and walked with my team to the tents. One of the people handed us our scrolls and we headed to the gate. After 5 minutes or so I heard.

"Ready, set, go"! We ran in and heard a scream 2 minutes in. Sakura looked scared and Naruto suddenly made a face and said.

"I have to go". Sakura smacked him upside the head and I snickered. He is so clueless sometimes. He ran into the bushes. Sasuke sighed. A couple of minutes later Naruto came out and said.

"Ah, that's better. That felt great". Sakura made a disgusted face and Sasuke attacked him. I eyebrows went up in alarm and then I noticed how different Naruto looked, the small details. Sakura looked surprised and yelled.

"What are you doing"? Sasuke explained the problem to her and she soon understood. I didn't care about that though, where was Naruto? My eyes darted around for Naruto to show up. I glared at the fake Naruto and he turned into a different ninja from a different village. The ninja attacked Sasuke and I heard a noise from behind a bush.

I jumped over and saw Naruto tied up. I sighed and shook my head. I cut the rope with a kunai and he jumped up and grinned at me. When I and Naruto came back to the rest of them, the enemy ninja was gone. I looked at Sasuke and he nodded, good the guy is gone. Too bad I couldn't fight though. We sat down and Sasuke said.

"We need to think of a password. I best time for a ninja to strike is at night and silent. That's the ninja song". (**I only know some of it**). Sakura nodded and Naruto looked confused as hell. I looked at him annoyed; we needed a password, not a speech. Just when we got up a huge gust of wind blew us back. I got up and saw Sasuke and Sakura looking at me. I was about to walk over, but Sasuke said.

"What's the password"? I rolled my eyes at him and said.

"I'm Suki Hatake, Who cares about the stupid password". He smirked and nodded. Sakura looked at him and said.

"What? She didn't say the password". Sasuke said.

"I never expected her too". I looked around and could not see Naruto anywhere. Again? Why does he keep on getting lost? Then I saw him come up to us and grin. Sasuke asked.

"What's the passward"? Naruto said.

"We need to think of a password. I best time for a ninja to strike is at night and silent. That's the ninja song". I glared and Sasuke threw a kunai which this guy dodge well. Now I know it's not Naruto. Sakura yelled.

"Why you do that, he got it right"? Sasuke said.

"Exactly, I made the password for that reason". She smiled and turned into the grass ninja with the long tongue. I tensed, something about her seems really wrong. She said.

"Hello, Konoha Ninja". Jeez, just saying a couple of words made her creepy. I threw a kunai and she dodged. I gulped and she suddenly pulled down the skin on her eye and I froze. I just saw my death right in front of me and I fell to my knees. It's not real, it's not real. I heard a gasp and I weakly stood on my feet. I glared weakly. She smiled and said.

"Oh my, you can stand my Genjutsu. Wonderful". I gritted my teeth and heard a pain filled grunt. My ears are very keen; dad said something about it being a Hatake trait. Anyway, I looked over to Sasuke and saw him stab his leg to release the genjutsu on himself. Good, get out of it Sasuke. He grabbed me and Sakura arm and got us to some trees. Sasuke then covered Sakura's mouth when she began to speak. Me? I couldn't even speak if I wanted to. I started sweating a little and leaned against the tree. Whoever this Grass ninja is, I bet we all figured out she is not a normal Genin.

**Sasuke POV**

I looked at Suki and saw her face impassive, but her eyes said everything. They held fear, panic, hopelessness and something I couldn't identify. She suddenly shook her head and held that bored look it always held. There was suddenly a snake behind us and I jumped back with them and threw some ninja stars. I heard.

"What was the password again" Damn it, Naruto! Sakura looked happy and Suki seemed to look scared and happy at the same time. I felt my hand shaking as I grabbed the scroll and yelled.

"Here, take it"! I was about to throw it, but Naruto grabbed it and punched me in the face. I glared at him and saw the Grass lady come out of the snake. I saw Suki glaring at me and I stared at her confused. Suki turned to the grass ninja and got in a fighting stance in front of Sakura. She held a very pissed off expression. The Grass ninja looked at me and said.

"Yes, the best idea would be to give up your scroll. The predator will aleays get the prey." I paled a little.

**Suki pov**

I shivered disgusted at the Grass ninja. She made hand signs and another snake appeared. I eyes widened in shock when he stopped it with his bare hands. That's crazy! He turned and looked at us with red narrow eyes. My eyes widened a little more. He grinned at Sasuke and growled out.

"What's wrong, scady cat". Suddenly the Grass ninja used it's tongue and picked up Naruto by the waist with it in the air. She hand had a glowing purple fire on each fingertip. She lifted his jacket up and pushed the fingers in to his stomach. My mouth opened in a silent scream when she threw him at a tree. Fortunately Sakura threw a kunai that way and he was hanging by his clothes. Sakura looked at us and glared.

"Saki, Sasuke! Why don't you both do something"? I shook my head and held a kunai tightly in my hand. I attacked the Grass ninja. I used my arms to block her kicks and punches. When I seemed to have an opening I went on the offence. I managed to cut her arm a bit and I jumped away a little. I put my kunai away and went through the hand signs for 'wind breakthrough' and pushed it toward her. Before the Jutsu could disappear I did the 'great fire ball jutsu'. Sasuke taught it to me one day. When the fire ball disappeared I went to kick her in the side and she punched me in the face with so much force I slammed into a tree. I winced and saw her neck extend and bite me in the neck. I screamed in pain and shock. I clutched the spot with my nails. I felt my vision go a little blurry. H e was looking toward Sasuke and I gasped and said.

"L-leave h-h-him a-a-a-alone". I could not talk correctly at all. She and Sasuke fought, but I was feeling to out of it, to describe and see much. At the end of it, she was tied to a tree and revealed to a man by the name of Orochimaru. He bit Sasuke like he did to me and he gave me a glace.

"Your still awake, amazing. You will both come to me in time". He disappeared and I finally fainted hearing Sasuke and Sakura scream. I opened my eyes to a dream state.

_I saw the guy Orochimaru and I glared. "What did you do to me"? He merely smiled and said._

"_**Gave you a gift, I figured you don't like Konoha for your own personal reasons". **__I frowned and stared at him confused. Hate my home village? Never? I said._

"_Why would I hate my own home village"? He chuckled like the question amused him and that made me growl in anger. He knows he has the power right now and that's why he is acting this way. I ignored my anger and waited for him to answer, curious. He said._

"_**These people are the reason you don't have a grandfather". **__I frowned and asked._

"_Really now? What happened to him"? I know I shouldn't be talking to the enemy, but he was bringing up questions I had as a child. My vision went black for a minute and then I saw pictures like a movie in slow motion. A man with long silver hair fail a mission, getting blamed in starting a war and then kill himself all because he protected him comrades, dad growing up alone. I clenched my fist in anger and glared at the images. These people they ruined dad's life, we protect them every day and go on missions for them. Orochimaru said._

"_**What will you do to stop it"? **__I growled. Soon the images dissolved and I felt a burning in my neck. Then my dreamscape disappeared._

I gasped and saw Sakura beat up on the ground with people I could picture together. I didn't think of all these people though and I'm sure that my eyes showed what I was really thinking. Blood Lust and right now I felt that it was a good thing. I and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"Who hurt you Sakura"? Some guy with high black hair raised his hand and said cockily.

"I did it". I felt a huge burning anger in me, like a raging fire. I ran over to him and kicked him hard in the back. I heard a little crack and his yell of pain. I grinned at his misery and watched as he was hurled toward Sasuke. He snapped the guy's arms and for some reason it put me in a good mood. It sounded like music to my ears. The other one looked really scared when Sasuke dropped him on the ground and we turned our attention toward him. I said.

"My turn". The part of his face I could see paled. Before I could forward I heard a familiar voice say.

"Suki stop"! I recognized him, Shikamaru, childhood friend. I glared at him and scowled. I said.

"I'm busy here, go away"! He backed up a little, but kept an eye on me. I heard some crying, but ignored it. I just knew it wasn't Shikamaru. Before I could lanch myself at the ninja, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I growled and heard someone say in my ear.

"Suki stop. You don't want to do this". I shook my head and tried to ignore the voice. The voice spoke again.

"Come on, Suki. For me". I recognized Sasuke voice and felt his breath on my ears and neck. I felt myself calm down and all the negative thoughts leave me. I slumped down and said.

"Okay". Sakura hugged me tightly when Sasuke let go. I surprised at this, but let her. Naruto woke up and I waved tiredly at him. He grinnedat me and his eyes widened at Sakura and said.

"Sakura-chan! What happened to your hair"? Confused I looked at Sakura and noticed her hair roughly cut above her shoulders. I raised an eyebrow, she loved her hair. I tilted my head to the side and then winced, ow still sore. Sakura said.

"Oh, I decided to cut it because it gets in the way". Naruto accepted this, but I narrowed my eyes at her. I don't believe that for a second. Sakura caught the look and shook her head. I nodded and mouthed 'later'. I slowly stood up and had to stop myself from groaning in pain.

The people that were here left and I noticed Sasuke pocket a scroll. I was too tired to question him. Sasuke had an arm over Sakura's shoulders when she stood up, but I could tell he did not do this by choice. His discomfort was amusing to me and I chuckled. I put an arm around Naruto shoulder and he grinned at me. I was walking near Sasuke and I remembered what he said to me, I muttered.

"I'll never do something just for you". He snorted and then smirked, he replied.

"At least we are even now". I shook my head and said.

"I didn't ask you to do that, so it doesn't count". He gave me a bigger smirk and said.

"I didn't ask you to save me either". I scowled and said.

"That was different, I saved 2 teammates lives". He scowled and said.

"And deal with you freaking out at killing someone". I closed my eyes briefly and sighed.

"I know that a Shinobi's job is a part of killing". Before he could make a remark, Naruto huffed at us and told us to "hurry up and stop talking". We smartly stopped our conversation. After a while we stopped and Sasuke made a fire with a small fire jutsu. Sakura and I sat around the fire while Sasuke and Naruto went to get fish. I asked.

"So what happened when…I was out"? I didn't want to say when I suddenly turned evil. She looked at me with a look I never seen her give me, Fear. It hurt a little and made me feel guilty. I scared my own teammate, even if we don't talk much, were still teammates. Clueless to my inner war, she said.

"Those Sound Ninja came from Orochimaru and after I thought I was beat, Lee-san came. He fought for a while but got injured and was unable to fight also. Then most of the rookie teams came and helped us. Sasuke-kun and you woke up and started looking… different. You both had a purple fir on your faces, but you had white too. I stopped Sasuke-kun and Shikamaru tried to stop you, but couldn't. Sasuke-kun stopped you at the end. Are you okay"? I smiled at her sadly and felt my mask rip a little. I said.

"Yeah, you know I would never hurt you, we are teammates after all. Plus dad would be beyond pissed with all the teamwork he drilled in our heads". She let out a giggle and asked nervously.

"You don't like Sasuke-kun, do you"? I stared at her and burst out laughing. After I calmed down, I said.

"Naw, he's a friend like you and Naruto". For some reason when I said this I felt a pain in my chest. These pains are really pissing me off. Is this some kind of medical problems? I really hope not, I hate hospitals and needles. She nodded, but I could tell she was happy. Soon Naruto and Sasuke came back. They both had 2 fish each in their hands. They roasted them over the fire and Sasuke sat next to me. I looked over to see Sasuke scowling at me, he whispered.

"What triggered it"? I did not want to talk about it. I played dumb and said.

"What do you mean"? He half-hearted glared and said.

"What caused the mark to activate"? I tensed and felt anger boil in my stomach. Bring back the memory of what happened. I said stiffly.

"Personal reason". He nodded, but I could tell he was not happy with the answer. Anyway he won't tell me what triggered what caused his, even if I have a clue of what did. Plus telling him would invade dad's privacy. I believe this should be between me and dad. During me and Sasuke's conversation, I heard a familiar voice say.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you". I looked up to see Sakura and Naruto trying to open the scroll, knowing we were not supposed too. Kabuto was the one that said it. I glared at them, annoyed. Are they trying to make us fail? Sasuke said.

"Idiots". Even if I agreed with him, he shouldn't say it like that. We stood up and were about to leave, but Kabuto stopped us. I took the scroll and safely pocketed it in my hip pouch. Kabuto looked at all of us and he said.

"I'll come with you. I lost my teammates at the tower". I narrowed my eyes, why would he be so comfortable with us when we could be the enemy. While I was having these thoughts, Sasuke said.

"I'll fight you for your scroll". I sighed; to me this guy was too cocky to be weak. He wasn't even worried about dying in the Forrest with plenty of the enemy. Sasuke should be more on his guard, Kabuto is hiding something or maybe I'm just paranoid. Sakura gasped and Naruto glared at him and shouted.

"Teme". Kabuto smiled and replied.

"No need to do that. You could get it at the tower". We were both weak so I said.

"Come on, Sasuke". He gave me a slight nod and Naruto grinned at and Sakura smiled at me in relief. All of us started walking and we told Naruto not to rush in and relax. He pouted, but listened to us anyway. After walking and seeing the same surroundings over and over again, we noticed something was up. The noticed the odd bit of Chakra in the air and knew it was a Genjutsu. Dad taught me how to contuct and recognize an illusion quickly. I stiffened and shared a look with Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto stayed clueless. Dad really needs to teach him to be more aware. He's my best friend in all, but sometimes I wonder if he ever pays attention. A couple of clones showed up and I sighed, annoyed. I knew me, Sakura and Sasuke were tired. I did not know Kabuto's condition and Naruto's condition was as good as knew. I muttered to them.

"Keep on your guards". They all nodded. I racked my brains on an idea of what to do. Dad taught me mostly Ninjustu and Taijutsu, not much Genjutsu. At least I know what to study when the exams are over. The clones each had a couple of kunai knifes on them and I thought 'at least it's only a Genjutsu'. I was steered wrong however when a kunai sliced my cheek. After the little sting of pain, I shook my head. How is that possible? I muttered.

"What do we do"? These people angered me for some reason. After these words I felt my vision go black. I then felt the ground meet me.

When Suki wakes up

I woke with my vision blurred by some blue/black spikes in my face. I leaned back a little and saw it was Sasuke. I knew I must of not been the lightest thing to carry, so I jumped down. I stumbled a little and they turned to stare at me. Sakura and Naruto exclaimed.

"Suki"! I squeezed my eyes shut in pain, the headache coming back. I rubed my head and asked.

"What did I miss"? Naruto then started to explain the battle that took place when I was out. I then started to feel a little guilty that I was out when they had to fight. Well, the human body has its limits. Doesn't it? I'll just have to train harder. Sakura told me we had a second scroll. Kabuto was gone and we walked up some steps that went up to a tower. We stopped at a poem scroll on the wall. Naruto asked.

"What do we do"? I shrugged and started at the poem thing. Either I was too tired to try to understand the thing or I just didn't know. They suggested opening up the scrolls and I nodded and handed mine over to Naruto. I was lost in my own thoughts.

'Did Orochimaru say the truth? Is that why whenever I would mention Grandfather, he would look sad? I dropped it knowing a lot of Shinobi's lost their parents. I'm lucky to have my dad. If he is right-'. I was brought ou of my thoughts with a nudge to the ribs. I saw the team staring at me and I asked.

"What"? Naruto grinned at me and said.

"What do you think we should do, Suki-chan"? I pointed toward the scrolls. They opened them and it started smoking, after they threw them on the ground, Iruka showed up. He smiled at us.

"looks like you guys made it". Sasuke smirked, Naruto grinned and him, Sakura smiled and I gave one of dad's eye-smiles. Sakura stared at the poem on the wall again and asked.

"What does this mean, anyway"? I sighed and heard Naruto groan and felt Sasuke shift from next to me. Oh, well. I guess we should know, just in case it came up. Naruto said.

"No! Can't we just go inside? Me want ramen". I laughed at the improper way he said that. Iruka said.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. In this you have a heaven and earth scroll, Heaven meaning exceling in the mind and earth meaning exceling in the body. If you're lacking the right knowledge, then study more. If you're lacking strength in the body, work your body more. If you have both of these you have the skills for the required Chunin". I chuckled at the long speech and clapped my hands.

"Great speech, Iruka-sensei". He shook his head and smiled. While I felt another wave of tiredness hit me and I blinked tiredly. Iruka said.

"Good luck to you all. Naruto be careful". Naruto stopped hugging him and grinned. He pointed at his headband.

"Don't worry. I'm a ninja now". Iruka disappeared in smoke and I put an arm around Naruto's shoulder, he thought I was just hanging on him, but I was really tired. I saw Sakura shoot me a look of concern, but I waved her off. We walked into a room to see a lot of people. Dad, the Hokage and other Jounin's up in the balcony. The hokage said.

"Hello everyone, I will tell you the real…". I kind of spaced out and when I brought my self-back to focus, I saw Sasuke's eyes squeezed a little tight and a pained expression on his face. I muttered.

"How is the mark holding up"? he muttered back a fine. I looked around and made eye contact with the Gaara of the sand. Kankuro glared at me, Blond one just stared at me. I and Gaara had this weird stare thing. We stared at each other until I looked away when I felt Naruto bump me. I looked at him and he said.

"It's time to start the rounds". I nodded. I looked at the board and saw.

**Saki Marno**

**V.S**

**Suki Hatake**

Who the hell is that? Some girl came to the front. Brown hair and grey eyes. I walked to the center, forgetting about my mark and was ready to fight my way to become a Chunin.

**Chapter 8 End…**


	9. Suki's battle

**Sorry for such the long update, I don't know what my story order I will use, but I will try to update my stories as soon as possible. All my chapters are notebook written and I have to rewrite them on the computer. Please tell me your feedback on this or if you want any other story updated. Enjoy!**

Copycat Ninja Daughter

Chapter 9

Sakura gave me a quick hug and said.

"Good luck". Sasuke smirked and nodded at me. Naruto slapped me on the back with a grin. I stopped my hiss of pain by clenching my teeth. They stared at me and dad then went up the stands. Dad ruffled my hair and clutched my non marked shoulder. He said.

"Be careful and good luck, not that you need it". He smiled at me and walked up to the stands with everyone else. I looked at the crowds and noticed Kiba waving at me. I gave him a 2 fingered lazy wave. I walked over to the middle of the fighting area and faced my opponent. Her name is Saki Marno. I looked at her headband that was around her neck and saw she was from the Sand village. Like from the village we met on the street. She spat at me.

"Hatake scum". I raised an eyebrow, ok then. I crouched in a fighting position ignoring the pain in my shoulder where the mark was. She did the same as I did. I stared at her, waiting for any twitch showing her movement. Her right hand went to a handle on her waist and I tensed. She thrust at me and blocked with 2 kunai in a X position so my blades had her katana blade in the middle. Because of this, our position was very close. She glared at me hatefully and snarled.

"Disgusting; that another Hatake is born". I scowled; she is getting very annoying and getting on my last nerves. I glared and put Chakra in my kunai. She gasped and I looked down at her and she knees wobbled. He words reminded me about my grandfather. I felt something in my mark, but I ignored it and glared at her, I growled.

"Don't. Insult. My. Family"! I kicked her with a chakra incased foot in the stomach and she fell back a couple of feet. I felt myself breath heavy. I grinned at her and said smugly.

"Who's that Hatake scum now, eh"? She jumped up and put her katana back, seeing she couldn't use it now. She made hand signs I didn't recognize and said.

"Futon: Wind Breakthrough". I back flipped out of the way, but got a couple of scrapes and cuts on my face on my arms and face. It felt like a paper cut sting. I went forward and put lightning Chakra in my hands. She blocked a lot of them, but I hit her a couple of times. Her skin was burned from where I hit. I felt myself Smirk, That's what she gets for insulting my family.

I felt a pain in my neck where the mark was, but it disappeared quickly and I felt a power rise up in me. I thought of a Jutsu and did the hand signs, I said.

"Great Fire Ball Jutsu". I blew fire toward her and she jumped away. The smoke still surrounded her and if my theory was correct, she could not see. I threw a volley of 4 kunai where her predicted position was. I heard a scream and felt myself chuckle for a strange reason. The smoke cleared and she had one Kunai in her left shoulder and another one in her right leg. She ripped the one in her Shoulder out with a wince.

I went to attack her, but she took the Kunai and threw it at my shoulder. It was faster than I could see. She is a Wind user and weapons specialist, good to know. The kunai went all the way through on the other side of my shoulder, sticking out. I didn't even have to look. I felt myself grimace at the new pain. I ripped the kunai out and tossed it on the ground.

The wound throbbed and started pouring out blood. I have to try and end this quickly. The curse mark started throbbing too and I felt that new power leave me. My shoulder slumped and I gasped in pain. She kicked me in the stomach and I ended up on the ground. I heard Naruto Yell.

"Suki, don't give up"! With a burst of confidence and determination, I shakily stood up. She looked at me shocked. I ran at her and had a taijutsu battle with her. I put my hand on her shoulder and flipped over to get behind her. I put an arm behind her back and used that hand to dig my fingers in her injured shoulder. I used another Kunai to draw a kunai and have it at her throat. I heard her gasp as I said.

"Forfeit or else". She made a weak growling sound and said.

"You would not dare". I made a shallow cut on the side of her neck and moved it near her jugular. I felt her heart beating really fast. I said.

"How about now"? Her heart was beating faster than before. I suddenly felt guilt, but then remembered what she said. I really hopped she would for the blush. I don't think I could kill her just to be Chunin. She yelled.

"I Quit". I took the Kunai away and put it on my holder, happy to have it out of my hand. She spun around and nodded.

"Until, we meet again, Suki _Hatake_". She said my last name in disgust. The Procter looked at both of us and said.

"Suki Hatake, winner by forfeit". I walked away from our fighting area with a smirk. Damn, Sasuke rubbing off on me. I wobbled a little, but ended up next to dad and the others of my team. He patted my head and eye-smiled. He eyed the wound on my shoulder, but I shook my head. It was only a dull throbbing. Naruto came out of nowhere, surprising me since he was wearing the loud color orange and hugged me tightly.

I winced, but hugged him back. Sakura grinned at me. Sasuke nodded and looked at me with a smirk. I frowned at him and said.

"Come on, Sasuke! Show a little expression for my awesomeness." He rolled his eyes, but I saw his lips twitch. Naruto laughed as he let me go and Sakura didn't even get mad. It was now Sasuke turn now to fight. Jeez, what's up with us being the first to fighters and having curse marks? Sakura smiled at him, Dad gave him on of his eye-smile, Naruto told him he better not lose because he wanted to fight him and I said.

"Good luck, Sasuke". He smirked and was about to leave, but I said.

"Don't get to angry, it activates it. The fight with not be worth it". With a frown, he walked arrogantly away. It made me chuckle. I then felt black dots in my vision. I heard the fighting, but kept on getting in and out of focus. Soon my vision cleared. Dad pulled at my arm and vision went shaded once again. I stumbled after dad we were somewhere on low ground when I bumped into dad. He turned around and looked worried, he said.

"Do you need me to carry you"? I felt my cheeks flush at the question. Thank Kami I have my mask on. He must of seen the mortification in my other half of my face because he shrugged and said.

Fine, suit yourself". I finally felt ready dizzy and didn't care if dad caught me or not. Before I hit the floor, I felt him put me on his back and then I blacked out.

I woke up seeing Sasuke about to take his shirt off. I blinked in confusion and then blushed in embarrassment. I said with my eyes wide.

"Sasuke! Why are you taking off your shirt"? He whipped around and kept his shirt down. I just noticed dad next to him. Sasuke looked away from me, a little pink for some reason. Dad rolled his visible eye and said.

"Sasuke, take off your shirt so we can finish this already. Suki, if it bothers you, look away". I glared defiantly at him. After a second and a look from dad he took it off. I felt my eyes widened. His are had a little muscle, but not too much. His stomach was toned and he had a viable 6-pack. Oh, Kami, I sound like one of Dad's Icha Icha Paradise books.

He smirked at me and I glared. I looked away, Jerk. I looked back at him to see his back turned and dad putting arks on his skin. A couple of minutes later, he stopped. He said to Sasuke, knowing I could hear him.

"Sasuke, this will hurt". Sasuke gave a stiff nod and dad made hand signs. After the last one, he put his hand on the Curse Mark. Sasuke screamed and I jumped, startled. How bad is it to make Sasuke scream like that. I looked on worried for 2 reasons. One, he is my teammate and I care. Two, Dear Kami, he's going to do that to me? Sasuke then passed out and Dad laid him on the floor.

Dad beckoned me over and I hesitantly did as he asked. I sat where Sasuke originally was. He pointed at my jacket and I took it off, being careful of my wounds. I then took my shirt off having bandages covering my chest area. Hey, he is my dad so it is okay. He did the same thing to me that he did to Sasuke. At last he finished marking my skin and he said.

"Suki, this will hurt and remember that this will only work on your own free will. After seeing my nod, he made the same hand signs and put it on the mark. I tried to prepare myself for the pain because of how loud I heard Sasuke scream. MY hands were clenched in my lap as I felt a white hot pain searing go up my spine, my hands shook in my lap and I heard a scream. I realized it was me and I didn't care. It hurt so badly! I saw Orochimaru from the forest of death when my vision started to fade and then I blacked out.

I woke up in a bed that was white and I looked at my surroundings to see the whole room was white. Must be the Hospital, oh how I hate them. I felt a weird feeling in the back of my head and turned to the right to see Sasuke Sleeping in another bed in the same room. For some reason, I stared at him and smiled. I used to be so annoyed at him and his arrogance. I care for all my teammates though. But the thing that confused me was I felt Naruto was my brother, but not fully the same for Sasuke. Sasuke then woke up and stared right at me. After a little while of doing that we heard a familiar loud voice yell outside.

"Kakashi-sensei! I want you"! I felt myself laugh and heard Sasuke laugh too. I blinked, but didn't say anything. His laugh actually sounded nice which surprised me a lot. I used to think that if I ever heard him laugh it would be nasty and bitter. He sounded very care free. I made me feel weird inside and I had no clue why. I grinned at him and he smiled back and I got that feeling again. It surprised me again and I felt my heart beat faster. Dad opened the door and the smiled left his face and he had his indifferent look again. I sighed as Dad eye-smiled and said.

""I'm going to take the 2 of you to outside the village training". Sasuke nodded, he asked.

"Where will it be"? Dad just shrugged and walked out the door. Now he got me curious. Where ever it is I'm fine with it. It would be nice to leave.

We were checked out of the hospital and we soon ready to leave. Dad packed my stuff and told Sasuke he had 15 minutes to get his ready. Dad poofed away and I was about to walk to the gate when I bumped into someone. It was Iruka-Sensei. He looked at me worried and said.

"Hi Suki. Are you okay? I heard what happened in the forest". I smiled at his Mother Hen Nature. It felt nice to have someone worry over me like he does. It reminds me of what it would be like to have a mom for a second. I love my dad in all, but a girl needs her mother. I shook my head to get rid of these depressing thoughts and said because I saw how worried he was getting at me not responding. I said.

"Yes, Iruka-Sensei. Just a small problem, Da fixed it". He nodded relieved and said. '"That's good, tell Kakashi-san, I said Hello". With that he went into the other direction. I put my Mask on as I met with Sasuke and Dad, once we were leaving soon. Together all 3 of us got to the village gates and left to get stronger.


	10. Suki Hatake one-shot 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my Oc Suki Hatake**

**I made a mistake writing this in the first chapter. Her hair is pure silver/white like Kakashi. I meant to say she has black looking eyes. Tell if you like one-shot's I'll do some everyone once in a while. I come a almost decision about who she'll be with, Sasuke or Shikamaru, let me know.**

Suki Hatake, Kakashi's Daughter

One-shot

It was one week since the land of Waves mission and Naruto and Sasuke fought like crazy. Sasuke also glared at me randomly a lot. Like I would do something good or faster than him. It actually amused me to see him angered because of it, so I worked harder to best him. I know I was not helping and Sakura and Dad stood by and watched. Well, Sakura yelled and Dad read his book.

But, all the fighting and tenseness between everyone was annoying, so I decided to do something, but I'm afraid dad would kill me. Since everyone was on thin ice, dad being late pissed all of us off even more than it used to. So I decided to use Naruto's way of getting back at people.

**Pranking.**

The first thing I did was go to the store and go to the dye section. I was stuck between 3 dye colors. They were line green, pink and hot pink. Picking a dull scented bottle of hot pink I paid for it and put it into my weapons pouch on my thigh. I decided to tell my team part of my plan. I walked to the Ramen shop and saw Naruto there. I sat next to him and he turned and grinned when he saw me. He said.

"Hey Suki, What's up"? I smiled back at him excitement, which he saw because we were in the village; my mask was around my neck. I said.

"Nothing, but hey could come to the Training Ground without being late. I will get Dad to be on time". He laughed at that, but nodded with a shout of 'believe it'. Laughing softly, I left the Ramen stand and decided to look for Sakura next. I wonder where she is. Did she talk about her parents owning at food place called Hanuro Cuisine? I remembered where it was and walked to the restaurant. 10 minutes later I arrived there. I walked in the place and saw Sakura sitting and reading something. I waved at her and called out.

"Sakura"! She looked up and smiled when she saw me. She waved back and I walked up to her. She said.

"Hey Suki, what are you doing here"? I gave her an evil smirk and she smile turned wary. She said dryly.

"Suki, what did you do"? I grinned at her and said.

"Nothing, but I have an idea that will make dad no late". She laughed at me like Naruto did, but gave me a face that said 'go on'. I said.

"I'm going to make sure dad shows up on time, so show up when he says to, okay". She nods with a grin of her own. I wave bye to her and the last person I have to say my idea to is Sasuke, Hm, let's see… the only place Sasuke would be at is Training Grounds or his home.

I walked to the Training Grounds first he was not there. So I took my walk to his home. It took me 10 minutes to get there. I now stood in front of the quiet Uchiha District. I stood at the front gate and shivered at the creepiness.

I shook my head, if Sasuke could live here for 5 years at the place his family got killed; I could walk it to talk to him. I walked past the houses and tried to remember which one was his. I do not what to be one of those people who walk through place and start shouting the person's name. I remember him saying he lived in the main house, so I walked there. It took about 7 minutes.

I ended up at a door and I knocked loudly. It ringed through the place. A couple minutes later Sasuke showed up in Casual clothing. He was wearing shorts and a black t-shirt. He looked at me and sighed.

"What do you want Suki"? I said in a mock angry voice.

"What no hi or hello"? He sighed again and rolled his eyes. He said.

"_Hi, _What do you want"? He made sure to make sure the hi was known. I asked him.

"What do you think about dad being late all the time". I knew the answer, but I wanted to see what he would say. He scowled and said.

"Hn. Annoying". I just shrugged at his answer and said.

"Come on time tomorrow andyou'll see that dad does not come late". He narrowed his eyes in either suspicion or confusion. He scoffed at the idea of _him_ being late. He then shrugged and shut the door. I guess the shrug was a goodbye. I walked over and will admit that I walked out quicker than I walked in.

I went home and acted like I was planning nothing, like I was innocent. Afterward I went to bed and set my alarm to 6:00 am. The time he set for us is 8:00 am. He actually gets up around 7:30 am. He just does other things for a couple of hours, though he worries me when I see him at The Memorial Stone for a couple of hours. Anyway then I went to sleep.

…

I woke up to the ringing of the alarm. I tiredly grabbed the dye and walked into the shower. First I took my own and then I pour some into Dad's when I was done. After putting my clothes for the day on, I put the Shampoo in the exact same spot and closed the lid. I looked at the mirror and frowned. My hair touched my shoulders, which I was fine with; I just tied a small ponytail to keep it out of my face. But the problem was that it was very messy and stuck up slightly like dad. Jest not in the air like his. Dad called it the Hatake curse.

I looked at the time. It was 7:00 am. I ate a small breakfast to make time go a bit faster. Glancing at the clock, I noticed I had 45 minutes left. I sat on the couch and pulled out a book to read. I heard a couple of door close and tensed myself. 10 minutes later I heard an shocked yell.

"Suki Hatake"! I jumped in shock, even though I knew he would know it was me. I turned around to just see his head and both of his eyes were glaring at me. He had a bright stock of pink hair I gulped and zoomed out the house. I soon heard him behind me and I poured chakra in my legs to boost my speed. I reached the meeting place and skid to a stop. They all stared at me and I yelped.

"Hide me". I dove behind Sasuke with a nervous swallow of the throat. Normally I wouldn't do this because of my pride, but I just dyed The Copy Cat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake and my dad's hair hot pink. I then heard Naruto fall to the floor and burst out laughing loudly. Sakura was making muffled noised, so I guess she was trying hard no to laugh. But I heard her snicker and giggle. Even Sasuke's shoulders were shaking and he chuckling. I looked over to dad to see one of his eye glaring down at me. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Dad asked.

"Suki, Why"? My eyes widened and I said.

"Um…bored"? Like I'd tell him the real reason. That made my team laugh harder and dad had an eye-smile on his face, he said.

"Okay". I sighed in relief and asked.

"So I'm off the hook"? He chuckled evilly and said.

"Oh no, I'm going to get you". Sasuke moved out the way and I glared at him before dashing away again. Of course me being a Genin and him a Jonin, he caught me easily by the back of my shirt color. I was yanked back and hit something hard. I tilted my head to see my head on dad's chest. One hand gripped my shirt collar still and the other had my neck in the crook of his elbow. He then pulled me in a tight headlock.

He let my shirt collar go, so he had a free hand. I was bent at the waist. He pulled me toward the direction of my team. With his free hand he dug the heal of his hand into my scalp. I yelped at the burning on my head. Now my hair is even messier. Then he switched to his knuckles and I gave a groan of pain. He suddenly let me go and I stumbled a little. Naruto and Sakura were red in the face and Sasuke had a slight almost transparent smile.

I smiled to myself, at least my plan worked, but now I am on dad's bad side. He had a sadistic glint in his eye as he said.

"Training, Suki's a moving target". I gulped in slight fear. I seemed to do that a lot today. Ssauke looked more than eager, Sakura looked hesitant and Naruto just went with it. Dad even joined in.

…

Me and Dad were home now and I pouted at the cuts on my face, arm legs and sides. I sat tiredly on the couch. Dad patted my head and gave me an eye smile. He said smugly.

"Learned your lesson? By the way, how long is this stuff last to"? I replied.

"Yep, in a couple of days". He chuckled and said back.

"Though Suki, you gotme ral good, good job".

**One Shot End**


	11. Training, Chunin exams and Attack!

Copycat Ninja Daughter

Chapter 10

So we left Konoha and went to the mountains, where it was mostly a spacious and rocky area with a stream nearby. We would be here for a whole month. I and Sasuke looked around, getting used to the area. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and looked up at my Dad on my right, while Sasuke was on my left. He was reading his perverted book. I stopped reading it and stuck to age appropriate books. It was weirder that I read the same perverted books like dad. My team was relieved. Speaking of my team, I asked Dad.

"Hey Dad, what's going on with Sakura and Naruto for the past month"? He smiled down at me and I frowned at how short I was. Sasuke looked over at us and I frowned more. He's like half an inch taller than me. My mask was around my neck since it was just the three of us; He just patted my head and said.

"Don't worry Suki. Ebisu-san, will be teaching Naruto and I think Sakura is learning to be a Medic-Nin at the Hospital". I will never become one, the hospital creeps me out. Dad feels the same way and I know Naruto and Sasuke don't like it either. It looks like it's a ninja thing. I then thought about Naruto teacher. Ebisu sounded familiar and then I remembered, so I laughed.

"Hey Dad… Ebisu us the closet pervert Naruto was talking about". He looked confused and asked.

"Naruto said that too. What did he mean"? I laughed again and then told them what Naruto told me about the Hokage's grandson and the way Ebisu was sucky trainer and how he tried to drag the Hokage's grandson back with and then Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. I only know some much about it because Naruto told me in great detail. Dad started laughing and Sasuke growled.

"That stupid Jutsu. If someone could fall for that their really stupid". I grinned at him and said.

"Naruto taught it to me". They both whipped their heads to stare at me. Sasuke asked.

"He did what?! Why'd he do that, that Dobe"? I shrugged.

"I asked him to. I could transform into a man or women". Dad sighed and asked.

"Why did you ask, Suki"? I shrugged again.

"It may be stupid, but it's useful". Dad sulked and read his book. I chuckled. I felt a hard hit to the back of my head and I whipped around to glare at Sasuke. I clutched my head with a wince. He didn't hold back. Sasuke was looking very smug. I said.

"Why did you hit me". He walked forward and said one word.

"Idiot". I glared, what since Naruto was not here, he'll insult me. Oh hell no! I'm stuck with him for a month with a lazy dad; I will not deal with it. I insulted back.

"Duck-ass". We all know I referred to his weirdly shaped hair. Dad choked on a laugh and Sasuke glared at me. I smirked at his scowl and asked Dad.

"When are we going to train"? Dad sighed and flipped another page in his book.

"Don't you two want to relax"? I and Sasuke said at the same time while staring at him with a glare.

"No". We all stopped and stood there. Sasuke looked at Dad with a frown and said.

"Sasuke will be fighting Sabaku no Gaara and Suki will fight Neko Tsuki from Iwagakure". I frowned.

"Don't Iwa hate Kohoha". Dad nodded and I sulked. Great, I had to fight someone from Suna that hated me and now I have to fight someone from Iwa who hate Konoha. I saw Sasuke smirk and saw dad was about to say something, but I beat him to it.

"Don't you dare smirk Sasuke. That Gaara guy is dangerous from what I heard. I heard he almost killed Lee and Lee beat you! You are not allowed to die, alright". Dad nodded at me and I puffed up with pride. Sasuke asked, bored.

"Why would you care"? I scowled at him and said.

"You're my Teammate, that's why"! My answer seemed to shock him. I nodded to myself, good. Sasuke gave me a nod and I grinned. Dad said.

"Suki is right. Sasuke you need to work on your speed and Suki will too. Then if you both are ready and I will decide if you are, I'll teach you both something". Sasuke gave a grunt and I nodded. I need to train non-stop this month. The first thing he did was throw Ninja Stars and Kunai's after us and make us run fast and push our limit in speed. But we did get cut up at bit by the time the day was done.

Me and Sasuke winded up racing each other and being at a tie with each other in wins. You could say we got very competitive. We also spared a lot. We did this for the first week of training. Our Taijutsu was already getting better. Our speed was also getting better and we have been fighting each other and punching the boulders around us to help with strength.

Dad told me I needed to work on my upper body strength; I did it more than Sasuke. As a girl it took more work to get there. We did normal things like Push-ups and stuff like that. I remember one that he made us do.

_We were complaining about my Dad being lazy. I would do it a lot more because apparently, Uchiha's were too good to complain. But Sasuke would give his input every little bit. Dad got annoyed and dragged us to our training area we usually go to. He told us to get in push up position close to each other. Shrugging me and Sasuke did so._

_To our horror, Dad sat on Sasuke's back and put his legs on mine. He pushed Chakra to his legs to make mine and Sasuke's weight even. Man, he can't even give his daughter a break! I let my elbows rest on the ground and turned my head to glare at Dad. He had his Orange book in his hand. I noticed Sasuke doing the same as well. Dad asked._

"_What? You two think I'm lazy then fine, unless you can't that is". I turned back around and added a bit of chakra in my muscles. I saw Sasuke do the same. I and Sasuke started doing them at a normal pace. It went from , the numbers kept going up. I was getting tired._

_I started breathing heavy with the heavy with the extra weight, but didn't stop. Sasuke was fairing a bit better, but I could tell it was getting to him too. His breathing next to me was not actually perfect. Sasuke then started going faster and I matched it, not wanting both of them to know how taxing it was getting. I lost track of how many we did after a while. All I know was that my muscles trembled. Dad suddenly announced._

"_Ok, both of you can stop now. You already reached the limit anyway". I glared up at him through the sweat that was getting in my eyes and no doubt all over my face and body and said through gritted teeth._

"_Why didn't you say so"? He shrugged and smiled._

"_You didn't ask". I swear I saw a gleam in his eye. He got off of me as I faced forward and I flopped on the ground. Sasuke sat up and was breathing heavy next to me. I rolled on my back, watching my chest heavily go up and down. Shaking my head I sat up and ran a hand through my damp hair. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me to my feet, even if my muscles protested. It was Sasuke. We both looked at Dad and Sasuke asked._

"_What do we do next"? I gaped at him, I need rest. Dad only eye-smiled and gave an evil chuckle as he said._

"_Time to Run". _

I shook my head and laughed about that day. Boy, did we run.

On our third day Dad decided that our speed was good enough and me and Sasuke were still at a tie, but with higher numbers. Dad was now going to teach that thing to me and Sasuke. He started the hand signs and my eyes widened once I recognized them.

The lightning in his hand showed up like in the Wave and the many times I've seen him do it and he thrust his hand in a boulder, it easily crumbled. I looked to see Sasuke's reaction since he's never seen it and I grinned when I saw a bit of awe in his eyes. I remembered he never saw it before. Dad laughed at us. He brushed the dirt off his hands and said.

"That's my Original Jutsu: Chidori". There were boulders all around us to use. Dad nodded at us and moved to the side to read his orange book. I decided to watch Sasuke to see how he does it.

He did the hand signs and clutched his wrist with his other hand. His hand lit up, but the light faded and he scowled. I did the hand signs and held my wrist like he did and the same light lit my hand, a little longer than Sasuke but it faded out too. Dad said.

"Yeah, that can happen. Keep on practicing. You'll both get it". Me and Sasuke worked until it was night when we get low Chakra. Then start all over the next week.

One night, Sasuke turned in since he finally finished Chidori and wanted to make sure his Chakra was good for The Chunin Exams and I finished the Chidori too and was proud of myself. I was just making sure I had it when dad looked toward a large boulder and called out.

"You can come out now". I pulled my mask up to see Sabaku no Gaara. My eyes narrowed when I saw him. He better not be going after Sasuke. I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Sabaku no Gaara". I felt Dad's stare on me, but I ignored it. Gaara spoke in that blank emotionless tone.

"Suki Hatake". I felt Dad's hand on my shoulder. This guy made him uneasy. That made two of us; something about him put me on my guard and made me feel unease. I have no doubt Dad could fight him, but I knew he would have trouble. Dad didn't say anything, so I guested he was letting me do this on my own. I frowned at the Sand Ninja and said.

"Sabaku no Gaara, you should get to the Exam before you get disqualified. Fighting is against the exams rules". He most likely knew this, but I said it anyway. There was a warning hidden in my words. He glared at me and unleashed some Killing Intent or a lot depending on who you are. I stiffened and my eyes widened for a second, before narrowing and forcing myself not to shake at his blood thirsty aura.

He left and I breathed a sigh of relief. Dad's hand tightened on my shoulder and he said. "That was some Killing Intent for a Genin". I understood the warning. Watch out for that Sand Ninja. I nodded and looked up at Dad worried.

"Will Sasuke be Okay tomorrow"? Dad eye smiled at me and replied.

"It'll be okay. If it gets too bad, a lot of people could stop the match". I nodded and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I felt his hand ruffle my hair as he said.

"Suki-Chan, get some sleep. Remember lightning works against Earth Jutsu, which most Iwa Ninja uses". I nodded; too tired to give a response and I walked over to my tent and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

…**..Time Skip…**

Dad decided before we get to the Exam, to get an outfit change. Me and Sasuke shrugged and agreed with it. Sasuke replaced his blue high-colored shirt with a black one and his tan short with some black ones too. He got shin guards and arms guards too.

I wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt that was fitting on me and loose on the sleeves instead of a White T-shirt, black cargo shorts with lots of pockets that were an inch or two above the knee instead of the white pants. My Kunai holster was on my right thigh.

Dad then decided he wanted to be dramatic and we just agreed to it, though I think Sasuke wanted to do it and I thought it would be amusing. With a swirl of leaves, we were in the arena. All 3 of us were back to back. I heard whispers all around us. I laughed to myself at the reactions to us showing up like this. Dad called out.

"Sorry, I hope we are not late". I rolled my eyes, but smirked. Naruto came bounding down to us. He grinned at us and said.

"Suki-Chan, Teme! I thought you wouldn't come". Sasuke made a 'humph' sound and I smiled at him and said.

"Me run away, yeah right" He grinned larger and said.

"Yeah and I beat Neji Hyuuga". He then turned to Sasuke and said. "Teme, I'll get to fight you". A proctor looked at us and said.

"Can Suki Hatake come for her match"? I could tell it was a demand more than a question or request. Sasuke nods at me with a smirk; Dad gives me his famous Eye-smile and Naruto beams at me. Sakura also waves from the stands. I waved back at her and all three of them went back to where the crowd was. I was in the middle of the fighting area, across from my opponent.

Her name is Neko Tsuki. She was wearing her Iwa headband around her neck. She wore a tank top with fishnet over it and black Shinobi pants. She looks normal enough. The Procter started the match and got out of the way. Right away she just farther away from me. She threw a slew of Kunai and Ninja stars. I dodged and knocked them away with a Kunai knife I had whipped out to protect myself. A couple sliced me, but they were just cuts. I got closer to her and she would slowly circle away from me.

I get it, she is a long range fighter and I can guess her Taijutsu sucks. Ninjutsu is unknown as Genjutsu and other skills. So I should get close to her and try to fighter in combat. I sped toward her and she threw Kunai again to throw me back. I blocked it with the Kunai still in my hand.

She made hand signs and a large mud wall burst in front of me. Not stopping, I charged Lighting Chakra in my fist and plowed through the wall and it crumbled easily. I remembered Dad telling me how I could beat Earth Chakra.

Before she could get away, I kicked her, aiming at her head. She blocked it clumsily and I punched her unprotected stomach powered with lighting Chakra in my fist. She flew back a couple of feet, still standing, but holding her stomach.

I used my new speed from my training and engaged in a Taijutsu battle, though I would not call it that. Her skills in Taijutsu were like mine were when I was 9 or 10. I blocked and attacked her with no mercy until her back was to me. Then I hit a pressure point in her neck and she fell to the floor knocked out on the floor. The procter looked at her and knelt down, feeling her neck for a pressure point. Nodding to himself, he got up and called out.

"Winner, Suki Hatake". I sighed, happy I won, but disappointed my opponent sucked badly. Sakura could beat her! The crowd had a different reaction than what I was thinking. They were roaring happy. Smiling to myself, I gave them a little wave as I walked up to where Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Dad were. Shikamaru and Shino were near them.

I sat there next Dad and Sasuke. Naruto clapped me hard on the back and I gave him an eye-smile since I had my mask back on. I grinned at Sakura's relieved face and Sasuke's smirking one. I pouted and whined.

"Mine was a weakling; I went through all the training for nothing. I almost envy you Sasuke". He merely smirked at me. His eyes were amused though. We got closer with the month training with Dad. Sasuke then got up to do his match and Dad poofed off somewhere. I said to Sasuke, a warning in my voice.

"Sasuke careful, don't get cocky or make the match last long than it has too".he rolled his eyes and asked me.

"Do you take me for a fool"? I smirked back and said.

"Well…" Naruto snickered and Sakura coughed. He scowled and when I looked at Sakura surprised that she found me teasing Sasuke amusing, he slapped me hard in the head. I glared at him and Sasuke and Naruto hand their usual 'rival banter'. It made me laugh.

He left us and went to the fighting area and faced Gaara. Suddenly Naruto made this weird sound and dragged me toward Dad. Gai, his 'eternal rival' was there with him. Gai saw me and I cringed at the gleam in his eye and teeth. He exclaimed.

"Ah! My rival's daughter"! I sighed and ignored him. I just raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Naruto concerned. He had a killer grip on my arm that I knew would leave bruises later. He said to Dad.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you need to stop this match"! I blinked and looked at Sasuke surprised. I know Gaara is strong, but we got stronger in the month we trained. Surely Naruto knows that. Dad said.

"Naruto, do you think we lazed about during the month we were gone"? I smirked, Dad would do that. Dad looked at me with narrowed eyes, like he knew what I was thinking. Dad continued.

"I taught Suki and Sasuke my technique". Gai looked shocked at this and exclaimed.

"You taught them that"?! I scowled, I'm right here! Dad shrugged and ignored the question. Naruto still looked paniced and he yelled.

"Gaara will kill him, he's different". Dad just eye-smiled and said.

"Just watch the Match, Naruto. It'll be fine". Naruto grumbled under his breath with a scowl, but listened. I looked toward the fight too. Gaara was surrounded in some Sand Dome. Sasuke sped up the wall and made a Chidori. I heard a couple of gasps from the people in the stands. Rolling my eyes, I noticed Sasuke got to an even bigger speed and get through the sand dome and a terrifying scream of agony. Gaara was the one who did it. He yelled or screeched out.

"My blood! My Blood". My eyes widened, he got threw the ultimate defense he talks about. I smirked, knew the jerk could do it. He tried to Yank his arm away, but could not. Fear for Sasuke gripped my heart. He finally yanked it free. Gaara's teammates were at his side and pulled him away from there. I saw white feathers and passed out. Suddenly I was awoken. I looked to see a Random Chunin of Konoha standing over me. I swore, looking around, damn Genjutsu. My weakest point.

I jumped up with a Kunai in hand to See Sasuke gone and Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Pakkun, Dad's dog summon were leaving the arena. I looked around, we were under attack. The Sand and Sound were attacking us! My friends were in trouble, but leaf Shinobi were being attacked. I hardened my heart as I looked at Chaos aound me. They will be fine, Shikamaru might be lazy, but he won't leave them behind. Plus Sasuke and Naruto are strong, Naruto beat a Hyuuga.

I took out a Kunai and got ready to fight the Sand and Sound Shinobi. Sensing someone behind me, I ducked a kick for my head and smashed the hilt of my Kunai into a Sound Ninja's face. With a yell, he back up. I blocked a punch to my head and he punch me hard in the stomach. Slightly winded, I back up and gave a round house kick to the chest, making hit loose his footing and stumble and I used that to my advantage to stab him in the lower stomach and kick him away.

He would be down; I looked around and saw Dad and Gai fighting along with others I've seen around the village. My sharp eyes noticed a Leaf Ninja on the ground injured and a Sand Shinobi above her, about to kill her. I made a Chidori in the palm of my hand. With the most speed I could do, I thrust my hand into the back of him. He made a yell and then slumped over. My arm was halfway in him and my arm was the only thing holding him up. I put my arm in a downward angle and he fell on the floor with a wet sound. I grabbed the Shinobi on the ground by the back of her color and looked over her injuries. She had slashing n my upper body and would sway a bit. She looked 16. I said.

"Go to see a medic, your to injured to fight, you did well". I figured it was the right thing to say. All of us ninja have pride and now she won't let herself get killed. She limped off and I stared at my hand horrified. I just killed someone without a second thought. I shook my head and decided to deal with it later. I just injured the enemy and tried not to kill the enemy. Though I did kill one or two.

Suddenly, the Sand and Sound were retreating and I was happy. My Chakra was going low and had a couple of stab wounds (Nothing to serious), a broken rib (Which made me breathing a bit labored) and I was covered in blood, mine and the enemy. Overall, I felt like crap. I saw Dad and lumbered over to him. He saw me and I saw him relax a little. He put an arm around my shoulder, Oh I guess I was swaying. He asked, while looking down at me.

"What were you doing"? I answered.

"Fighting here, like you". He asked.

"Why didn't you go with the others"? I said.

"I was not told to and as a leaf Ninja I should fight". He nodded and I asked.

"Did they get back yet"? He shook his head no and I was worried. Where were they? An ANBU came by and yelled out.

"The Hokage is dead". My eyes widened and I felt Dad stiffen. I looked to the floor. I was not close to him, but I've met him a couple of times other than for missions. He was a nice man, like everyone's grandfather. I felt dizzy and then I passed out hearing Dad's voice yell, "Suki"!

I woke up with a gasp and saw Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Pakkun and Dad by my bed. I had a pounding headache. Pakkun bounded over me and sat on my stomach. I smiled at him and patted the top of his head.

"Het Pakkun".To make him happy. I touched his paws and said.

"Yeah they are soft. Kid, you should watch yourself". I shrugged.

"It's part of the job". He huffed and I looked at the rest of my company. I said.

"It's good to see you guys". Naruto grinned, Sakura smiled with relief in her eyes and sasuke smirk thought for some reason it looked a little softer and something weird was in his eyes. Dad just stared seriously at me. I looked down at my hands and froze in terror. My right hand was dirty. It had blood from the guy I killed. I jumped up and ran to the sink, scrubbing my hands. I heard Dad say.

"Everyone out, I need to talk to Suki alone". They soon left and felt his hand on my back. I said in horror.

"D-dad, the blood won't come off". He sighed under his breath.

"Your first kill, it's always the hardest. You don't enjoy it and that's good. It's fine and if you wanted to tell the team, they would not judge you". I nodded, slightly relieved. I know I would think about it, but I think it will be okay. I nodded and tried my hands. I told dad to sit down and decided to tell him the problem. I told him everything about the Forest of Death. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He said.

"Suk, yes it's true, but it's in the past now". I scowled and jumped up.

"Yes it is! We protect these people every day and put our lives on the line, they don't have the right"! He nodded and looked at me with a stern eye.

"Suki it's the way it is. You will do your job as a Leaf Shinobi and that's it"! I frowned and nodded and looked away. He told me this invasion had to do with Orochimaru, which I guessed since talking about The Forest of Death. Together we walked to our team and to look at the damage in the village the Sand and Sound invasion caused.

**Chapter 10 End!**

**That took me awhile, for a couple of reasons. One it was long, I think my longest yet and I had to re watch some things. I don't know when the next update to this will be. I bounce around and this is my longest story. I hope you like it. It also took a long time because I write in a notebook first and write it on here.**

**Tell me what you think and I already have the paring I'm going to use. I also chose not to let her be with the Gaara fight because everyone does it and she wouldn't of done much, since it's mostly about Gaara and Naruto with Sasuke in it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
